Forever Entwined 2
by hartfelt
Summary: Things change for some of the rangers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, just like in the first part of this story, I do not own the Power rangers or anything associated with the show. I do own a few characters though. If you don't know which ones, then you need to go and read Part one of Forever Entwined.  
  
AN: Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first part of this whole story. I am hoping to get all the rest of it in to part two. If not, then there will be a part three. But I will promise you this. I will try to make the second part shorter. That way you won't have 40 chapters like the last time. LOL what can I say? When I get started, it is hard to stop! Now, onto the next part! And please review! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1- A Strange New Year  
  
"Billy, I'm leaving. Do you need anything before you leave?" Hank smiled as Billy shook his head. "Well then, I am off."  
  
"Bye Mr.C." Trini grinned as he gave them each a hug.  
  
"I'll see you two when you get back. You make sure he behaves himself in Geneva." Hanks winked as they laughed and headed towards the stairs. He then turned and left.  
  
Trini followed Billy to his room. "You know what? It's going to be weird living here once we get married." She looked around the room as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Billy unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out a notebook. "I want to show you something." He got up and led her down to his basement.  
  
"Well, I have been in this house so many times before and yet I will be living here. Its is just going to be a little weird at first." She watched as he turned on the light and led her to a door. "What's in there?"  
  
"Something I found when mom and I were cleaning the basement to make it into a study and lab for dad." He turned the light on and led her in. "My grandfather drew it when he was my age. Every time something in town changed, he would change it on here. I have done the same."  
  
Trini stared at the huge map on the wall. "That is amazing! Every tiny detail is on there!" She looked at a huge building in blue. "That's your dad's company right?" When he nodded, she turned towards a group of multicolored buildings in the mountains. "What is that?"  
  
Billy grinned and walked up next to her. "That is our secret. The one that only a select few know about." He saw her look at them in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, if that is the command center, where is the main building? And what are all the smaller buildings?" Trini picked up a blue pen and drew the outlines of the main chamber. "There, that looks better. But I don't get what the smaller ones are for. And how did your grandfather know about it?"  
  
Billy smiled. "I added the command center in and as for the other smaller buildings, they are hangers."  
  
"The zord bays?" When he nodded, Trini smiled. "Well then, I will have to go see them sometime."  
  
Billy laughed. "You will in time. But right now, look at this." He opened the notebook he brought with them.  
  
"You mean that this is..." She looked up at him in surprise and saw him nod. "Wow, this is awesome!"  
  
Billy watched as she turned the page. "That is the reason I haven't told anyone. I am going to keep it a secret until we are back for good and the right time comes."  
  
Trini smiled and set the notebook down. "They will love it Billy." She pulled him over to the door. "Come one."  
  
Billy turned off the light and locked the door. "Where are we going?" He let her drag him up to the living room.  
  
"Stay here." Trini ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with a disk in her hand. She placed it in the stereo and turned it up. "I want to dance with you. To make up for all those dances we missed out on."  
  
Billy smiled as he pulled her close. "I can handle that. Although some of those themed dances we had while you were gone were not my type."  
  
Trini laughed as he twirled her around. "But what dances can't you do?"  
  
"Well, this is my favorite dance music so obviously I can do all of these. The ones I can't do are what you see in dirty dancing." He grinned as she stared at him. "Unless of course you want me to try."  
  
Trini laughed. "No, I don't think I want to see you make a fool of yourself." She winked at him. "However, I am a little curious as to why you never told me you could do all this dancing."  
  
He froze as the next song started. "I forgot this was on here." He blushed as she looked at him in surprise. "I never told anyone cause mom was the one who taught me. After she died, I guess I never really did any of it."  
  
Trini walked over and started the song again. "Well then, its time you got back into it." She watched as he started dancing and quickly joined him.  
  
"You can do this too?" When she nodded, Billy laughed. "Well, wouldn't the gang be surprised to see this!" He smiled when she laughed.  
  
"I just got an idea!" She ran over and stopped the music as he caught his breath. "How would you like to really surprise everyone? And I don't mean just our friends and classmates."  
  
Billy watched her eyes and saw a hint of desire. He sighed as she bit her lip. "Well, what is it? Obviously its something you want to do so I say yes."  
  
Trini smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you!" Now, listen up." She leaned in and began to tell him of her plan. 


	2. A Special Day

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the rangers. Well, at least not all of them. I do own the new people and you will see who they are.  
  
AN: Well, it's been a while since I have posted anything new with this story. Thanks to those of you who have read the first part and have waited patiently for the next chapter. Telan is pronounced (Tay-lawn). Now, enjoy and please review.  
  
A Special Day  
  
Billy grinned. "You know what Tri? You are too sneaky sometimes."  
  
"Hey, I learned from the best." She winked at his questioning look. "I learned from our parents."  
  
"Well, that explains it then!" He pulled her towards the door. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Trini got into the car and watched as he drove towards the park. "You wanted to go to the park?" When he shook his head and turned a corner, she gasped.  
  
"Surprise!" He smiled and got out of the car and joined her on the nearby swings. "I figured that we should spend our special day where it all began. Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Billy, I love it!" She gave him a hug and sat down on the last swing and let him push her. "There's just one other place that we went though."  
  
"I know." He helped her up and led her around a bend in the path. Ahead of them, she saw a bunch of boats. "Are we going to go over?"  
  
"Absolutely!" He walked over to talk to the man as she looked at the small island in the middle of the lake. "Billy, there is something over there."  
  
He walked back to her and followed her arm. Something reflected the sunlight and he pulled her towards a boat. "Let's get over there and then we can search for it."  
  
Trini sat down in the boat he picked out. "Why does this old boat look familiar?" She saw him grin and looked down. A double heart was scratched into the wooden seat with two names in one of them. "This is your parent's boat!"  
  
"Yeah, and now it is ours." He stopped rowing and reached over and scratched their names into the second heart along with the day they met. "Mom always told me that one day I would meet someone whose name would be scratched in with mine." He started rowing again as she watched for the reflection of whatever was on the island.  
  
Trini pointed as they pulled up to the dock and Billy secured the boat. "I think it is over there." She let him help her out of the boat. "Why thank you Mr. Cranston. It's so nice to finally see a gentleman!"  
  
Billy grinned. "A Gentleman huh? I'll have to fix that!" He swept her up into his arms and headed towards the beach area.  
  
Trini gasped. "Don't you dare!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he waded into the water, stopping once it was to his waist. "No!"  
  
Billy grinned and let go of her. She fell into the water and resurfaced quickly. He wasted no time in turning back towards the beach. "I told you I'd fix it." He was stopped by a low growl.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me all wet." Trini lunged at him and pulled him down into the water with her. She laughed as he came up sputtering. But what made her laugh more was that his shirt was ripped open and his jeans had a cut on his left leg. "Wow, love the new look!"  
  
He looked down at himself in confusion. Then he noticed her clothes. "Looking good yourself Tiger!" Her clothes had ripped just like his only her jeans were cut on her right leg. "I wonder how that happened."  
  
"I don't know but I just felt something move under my feet and it wasn't a fish." She grabbed his arm as the ground below them started to shake. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know but we better move from this spot. Be prepared to fight just in case." He pulled her towards the beach right before a sharp edged submersible rose to the surface and crawled towards them.  
  
Billy pushed her behind him as a small doorway opened and a voice called out to them. "Step on the circle." A small disc slid out next to the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" Billy tried to see inside the vessel but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Please step on the circle William. I will explain once you and Trini do as told. I am a friend to the Ranger council. The Triforian elder contacted me." The voice sounded like a child and Billy looked at Trini.  
  
"Stay here, I don't sense anything bad." He stepped onto the disc and immediately felt a surge of power flow through him. "Whoa!"  
  
Trini saw him grin as he stepped down. "Well?"  
  
"Trini, please step on the disc."  
  
Trini did as told and felt the rush of power. "Wow!" She stepped down and turned back to the sub. "Now, who are you and what was that?"  
  
The disc slid back into its slot and a small fox-like creature appeared in the doorway. He appeared to be carrying a large box. "I am Telan. I am here to give the Earth Rangers the powers of the Datalon Intergalactic Rangers."  
  
"Why us? Why not keep them on your own planet?" Billy knelt down in front of him and took the box he held out.  
  
"The DIA has only used them sparingly when it was absolutely necessary. These powers were made especially for the prophecy rangers." He looked down as Billy placed the box down and opened it. Our rangers were the only ones allowed to use them because of our atmosphere. They acted like power upgrades for when we needed it. Now they belong to you and can never be taken away. Just like your Ninjetti powers." He bowed and headed back into his ship.  
  
Trini looked over Billy's shoulder and noticed that there were 16 spots and only 14 coins. "How come there are two missing? And why16 coins?"  
  
Telan re-appeared with a book. "You two already have your coins. Trust your hearts to find the other two. They will not be rangers but they will be protected with suits so that they can be of some help when you need them. They know how to fight and are willing to sacrifice themselves as any ranger would." He handed the book to Trini.  
  
"What is this?" She took the book and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"It will aid you in your fights. I must go now." He looked at them with determination. "Please tell Zordon I am deeply sorry for not contacting him upon my arrival. I had to hide my vehicle quickly so no villains could track me down."  
  
"Thank you Telan. I will inform him of the matter." Billy picked up the box and stood next to Trini. "We will tell the others as well. Have a safe and quick trip home."  
  
"Thank you William. May the power protect you all." He disappeared back into his ship and started it up.  
  
"May the power protect you as well Telan. And tell your fellow rangers we will be here if you should need any help." Billy took Trini's hand and stepped back from the ship.  
  
"Thank you Blue Ranger." The door closed and the ship lifted off. After a few seconds, it disappeared into space.  
  
Trini sighed. "You know what? This really is a special day for us." She smiled and kissed him before noticing a shiny object further down the beach. "There it is!"  
  
Billy followed her gaze and took off towards the object. "I don't believe this!" He handed her the box from Telan and picked up an oval shaped metal one. After opening it, he smiled. "This is what Alpha has been looking for!"  
  
"What is it?" Trini followed him to the boat and looked at it as he rowed them back to shore.  
  
"It's a device that he had gotten from some other planet but some solar wind knocked it off its targeted path. He has been trying to find it all winter." He pulled into the boat slip and secured the boat. The man walked over to them and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want any money for our use of the boat?"  
  
"No, its is a holiday. Besides, I know you two have a special day. I was here when your parents were about your age. It's on the house." The old man winked and walked back to his building.  
  
"Thank you." Billy waved as the man smiled back and they headed back to the car. Once around the bend and out of view from anyone, he placed the metal box down and contacted Alpha. "Trini and I found the device Alpha. It is right in front of us."  
  
"Aiy-yi-yi! Teleporting now. Thanks Billy and Trini!" The box disappeared and they glanced at one another.  
  
"Alpha, tell Zordon that Telan was here. We have the coins and he is sorry for now contacting him when he arrived. Apparently someone knew he was headed this way so he had to hide his ship once landing." Billy looked at Trini as they waited for an answer.  
  
"I will Billy. And you must contact the others and give them their coins as soon as possible." Alpha cut the link as they headed towards the car again.  
  
Trini stopped at the swings and handed the book to Billy. She tapped her communicator. "Jason?"  
  
"Yeah Trini?" Jason smiled as he closed his door. "What's up?"  
  
"Contact Tom, Kim, Zack, Alex, and Maggie. Have them help contact the others. Tell them to be at the Juice Bar in 20 minutes." She sat down on a swing and pointed to the one next to her. "Swing with me Billy."  
  
Jason smiled and tapped his communicator. "I will. See you in 20 minutes."  
  
Billy smiled and set the book and box down. "I don't feel like swinging." He pushed her lightly. "It's been a long time since we did this."  
  
"Yeah, it almost makes me want to be a kid again." She looked up at him over her shoulder. "Almost."  
  
"Almost huh? Well, that makes two of us." He stopped the swing and walked around to kneel in front of her. "I am actually glad that I am older." He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it?" She leaned forward and let him pull her up.  
  
"You want to drive to the juice bar? I'll even let you put the top down." He watched her eyes widen. "And yes, I am serious."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" She kissed him and headed towards the driver side door. "I can't wait to see their faces!"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, they should all be arriving by the time we get there so they should all be outside. Zack will be hurt that he wasn't the first but he'll get over it." He closed the door and watched as she put the top down. "You love this don't you?"  
  
"YES!" She laughed as she pulled out of the park and onto the main road. "I am just wondering who will get those other two coins. I have an idea but I want to wait and see what everyone else thinks."  
  
She laughed as they came into the parking lot of Ernie's. "I think Zack is in shock." She parked the car and got out. "Hey guys!"  
  
Zack stared at her. "That hurts you know that?" He winked as she laughed. "You look like you were in a wrestling match."  
  
Billy laughed as she tried to fix her shirt. "I think she looks kind of nice." He winked as the others laughed. "Seriously, we had a little fall in over at the park and when we stood up, our clothes were ripped. But what I wanted you here for is this." He held out the box they were given and opened it up.  
  
Cori looked at the coins they saw. "What are they and where are they from?"  
  
Billy motioned to a table beside the building. "Sit down and I will explain."  
  
After explaining everything to the others, Trini looked at them. "I have an idea who the other two will go to but I wanted to wait until you all thought about it."  
  
Jason nodded. "Well, why don't we get our coins and discuss our ideas." He looked over at Billy. "How do we know which one is ours?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Why don't you move your hand over them and see what happens? I just have a feeling they will react to their owner."  
  
Jason did as told and smiled when one faintly glowed under his hand. He took the coin and passed the box onto the others. Once they all had their coin, Tommy looked at Trini. "Who do you think the other two belong to?"  
  
Billy held up a hand as one of the side doors opened. He smiled when they saw it was Ernie. "Hey Ernie, can you come here for a second?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Sure. What's up?"  
  
Billy held out his hand. "Everyone place your hand on top; you too Ernie. We need to connect to each other's thoughts. Trini and I will help you." Once Ernie placed his hand on top, Trini added hers. "Now, everyone think through your minds. Who do you think would help us the most as rangers and who would be most sacrificial in that manner."  
  
Ernie frowned as they closed their eyes. "I don't know how I would help Billy. I don't know what is going on."  
  
"Trust me Ernie. You can. We have 2 coins here that belong to someone. We have to trust our hearts and instincts as to who would help the rangers and who is worthy of them. You know more about all the teens in this town than we do. Your input is very important." Billy saw him smile and they both closed their eyes and focused.  
  
Trini smiled as she heard a gasp come from everyone. They all broke the link and looked at each other. "I think we know who they belong to."  
  
Ernie smiled. "They are inside. Want me to tell them to come out?"  
  
"That would be great Ernie." Billy smiled as their friend went back in. Once the two teens came out, he motioned them over. "How would you like to help the Power Rangers?"  
  
They looked at each other and the bigger one grinned. "I think that would be cool!" The smaller one nodded.  
  
Trini held out a box to them. "Hold your hands over the coins and you will know what to do." Once they did so, she smiled. "You are not rangers but these coins will give you suits to help protect yourselves and allow you to get in there when we need some extra man power."  
  
"Wow, I never thought anything like this would happen to us. Thanks guys!" The smaller one looked at Billy and Trini and noticed their clothes. "What happened to you two?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Don't worry about it. You guys go back to whatever you were doing. We have to get ready to go." He held out a hand to Trini. "Ready?"  
  
Jason waved as they hopped back in the car and Trini sped off towards Billy's. He turned to the others. "Well, I guess we will talk to them later this week or something." He smiled when they all laughed. They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Jason stopped as he stared at the two newcomers. "You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I am just still in shock from all of this." The big guy turned to his friend. "We have to get going though. Skull has a lesson in 5 minutes." Bulk waved to Jason as they headed towards their motorcycle. "We'll see you later Jason."  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy steered his car back to the other side of town. "Now to finish your tour."  
  
Kim laughed. "I can't wait to see the upstairs!" She sighed as she looked at her new coin. "I can't believe all the help we are getting all of a sudden. Before, it was always us coming through at the last second but now we are getting help before the fighting even starts." She sighed again as Tommy parked his jeep.  
  
"Hey, everything will come together when we need it to." He led her into the empty building. "Now, what were you saying about the upstairs?" He grinned as she bolted over to the steps. As he chased her up the steps, he thought about what Trini and Billy were doing.  
  
Across town, his friends were just arriving at their destination.  
  
Trini parked the car and got out. "I can't wait till I get back to Geneva."  
  
"Why? Because I will be joining you?" Billy followed her up to his room. "Let's change and then I have something to show you."  
  
"What is it?" Trini quickly changed her clothes and waited for him by the door. "A little slow now aren't you?"  
  
Billy laughed as she ran down the steps and out to the car. "We don't need the car Trini." He nodded towards the garage. "Come with me for a minute so nobody sees us."  
  
Trini followed him into the garage and immediately saw him transform into what looked like a husky or malamute. She grinned and focused until she turned into a cat. "Gee, now why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to see us going to the other side of town right now. There is something over there that I have to show you and I don't want anyone snooping around." Billy pushed open the door and let her out.  
  
Trini ran out and pretended she was a regular cat. "I take it we are going by way of the back streets and alleys?"  
  
"I am going by way of alleys. Stray dogs may try to chase you. I want you to stick to the houses on the main streets. Whenever someone drives by, I want you to pretend you live at whatever house you are closest to." He checked to make sure no cars were driving by before turning to her. "I will see you over at the other end of the business district. Right outside Foxtech Industries."  
  
"I see, you want to go somewhere we both know and could easily meet without raising suspicions. Jus hope your dad isn't outside on his lunch break like he usually does." She nodded and headed off in her direction as he headed off in another direction.  
  
He called back to her. "He won't be. Not today. Trust me. I will see you there." She looked back quickly before running across the street.  
  
Across town 20 minutes later, Hank Cranston was just finishing up his lunch and walking back to his business. A yellow cat ran past him followed by what looked like a cross between a dog and wolf. They ran into an alley and he swore he heard his son's voice. "Nah, it can't be." Then he heard another familiar voice say his son's name. He peeked around the corner and saw the animals talking. He smiled to himself and headed on to his work. "Well, I guess there is something else I have to get used to."  
  
AN: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Believe me when I say that this chapter may confuse you a little bit but in the end, it will all come together. Especially once you read the next chapter. Now, please review! 


	3. More Secrets

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own them. I just wish I did. I do own some of their newer friends but you all should know who they are by now. After all, this is still a continuation of the first part.  
  
AN: Well, for those of you that reviewed my last chapter, thank you. I look forward to hearing more of your opinions. And I will try to get some more action in this part, as there will be some gut wrenching events that will happen. Now, read the latest and please review!  
  
MORE SECRETS  
  
"This place is so perfect! I can't believe you managed to buy it!" Kim sighed as they stepped out the side door and jumped as a cat ran past her. "What the heck!"  
  
Tommy pulled her back as a big dog chased the cat to an alley. "I hate to say this but that cat looked yellow and that dog looked kind of blue." He looked at her in wonder. "You don't think they could be..."  
  
"I don't think so." Kim pulled him towards the alley as they heard voices. "But those voices sound familiar." She peeked around the corner and stared in shock as the cat talked to the dog.  
  
"Okay, so what are we here for? All that's here is empty warehouses." The cat sat back as the dog laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. We have some company." The dog turned its head towards the end of the alley as the teens pulled back. "Tommy, you and Kim can come on in, we won't bite."  
  
"Billy? Is that you?" Tommy pulled Kim over to the dog. He smiled as the green eyes looked at him. "Man, how did you do that?"  
  
Kim laughed as the cat looked at her. "Trini? Man, I never thought I'd see you shorter than me!" She laughed harder as the cat growled at her.  
  
"It was easy Tommy." The dog stepped back and was engulfed in a blue light. Suddenly it turned back into the human shape of their friend. "See? It is a benefit of the Master powers."  
  
Kim turned as Trini returned to her natural form. "This is cool guys but why are you way out here?"  
  
Trini shrugged. "I don't know. Billy wanted to show me something. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Tommy smiled as he handed the folder to Billy. "I came to show Kim our new place." He squeezed her hand as she grinned up at him. "I am going to be making it into a karate and gymnastics studio. The upstairs will be the changing rooms and weight room."  
  
"That's awesome! I can't wait to see how it turns out." Trini smiled as she looked up at the building. "I'm glad you found it Tommy."  
  
"I owe it all to my uncle. He actually found it and let me know. I just took it from there." Tommy looked down as his watch beeped. "We have to get going. You guys have fun" He and Kim waved as they got into his jeep and sped off.  
  
Billy laughed as Trini waved. "Well then, I really can't wait to see your expression now. The next building is ours." He led her to the next warehouse and unlocked the door. "Close your eyes."  
  
Trini smiled as she did so and felt herself pulled into the dark room. " Can I open them yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Wait until I get the lights on. Then I will tell you." Billy turned on all the lights and led Trini into the middle of the warehouse. "Now"  
  
"Oh my gosh! When did you do this? How did you do this?" She turned around in a circle and took in all the equipment around them. "This is so amazing!"  
  
"Billy smiled. "You like it?" When she nodded, he gave her a brief rundown of everything. "I started it after we were trapped on that island and forced to face our fears. I knew that if we were to really become an unbeatable team, we would have to train for every circumstance. In other words, we would all have to work on our fears until we can easily handle anything thrown at us about them."  
  
Trini looked over at the small rock wall and bit her lip. "I think I can do that. But what I am wondering about is what is with the gymnastics equipment?" She walked over to the balance beam and ran a hand along it. "Kim will flip when she sees this."  
  
"I hope she will. I put them in so that we all can work on our balance. We can't be caught off guard by this new threat. My dad has helped me with some of it since I was away. But I brought you hear because of this." He led her to a side room and typed in the password. "This is for relaxation for you and me."  
  
Trini stepped inside as eh turned the light on. "Oh my gosh! Its beautiful!" She ran her hand over a nearby lantern. "It all looks so real!"  
  
Billy smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I have something else to put in here but I wanted you to add it. This room is a holographic one just like at the command center. We can meditate and relax in any setting. I just chose this one for you."  
  
"Why?" She walked around the room until she was standing next to him. "I don't deserve this."  
  
"Yes you do. I wanted you to have a piece of your grandparents near you. This is my way of doing that." He walked over to a panel in the wall and tapped in a password. It opened up to reveal a safe. "I know you don't see anything of theirs but this is what I was talking about."  
  
She took the package he held out and unwrapped it. "I don't know what to say!" She slowly traced the carefully carved frame and smiled. "This is so pretty!"  
  
"I know how much you miss them so I contacted them. Your grandfather made the frame, your grandmother did the lettering, and they had their picture done professionally. All for you." He picked up a picture hanger and looked at her. "Now, you tell me where to hang it up."  
  
Trini smiled as she glanced around the room. "Above the row of relaxation candles." She waited until he hung up the picture and rejoined her before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
He smiled as she started crying. "Yes I do. And I have another surprise for you." He wiped her tears and stepped back. Let's lock this place up and then we will go." He led her out after locking the room and turned off the lights. As they stepped outside, she turned to him. "Now, let's get back in that alley before someone sees us."  
  
"Where we going Billy?" She followed him to a shadowed corner and stood close to him.  
  
"We have one hour." He tapped his communicator. "Alpha, we're ready." He grinned at her before they were teleported away.  
  
Trini looked around when they rematerialized in a garden. "This place looks familiar."  
  
"It should be. You have been here before." He smiled as she tried to remember. "Don't worry. They will be here any minute. I'm sure you will remember them."  
  
Trini froze as she walked over to a small stone tiger. "No way!" She turned as two voices neared the garden. "I don't believe it!" She saw Billy smile. "How?"  
  
"I just asked a favor." He looked over as an older Japanese couple walked up to them. "Remember, we have one hour."  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" Trini hugged her grandparents. "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was planning this!"  
  
Billy smiled as he held out a hand. "Nice to see you again Liana. Tao." He shook her grandfather's hand before being swept up into a hug by Liana.  
  
"Thank you for keeping your end of the promise William. "You've made her so happy." Liana let go of him and pulled her granddaughter towards the house. "Come on, let's get some nice tea. Then we can talk all about things."  
  
Billy watched the two women and smiled. "She really is happy isn't she?" He turned to see Tao watching them as well. "Thanks for keeping our secret as well."  
  
"William, it is nice to see Trini happy. We may not get to see her very often but every time we have, I have never seen her as happy as when she mentions you." He smiled and led the teen into the house. "You and your friends do an excellent job and we couldn't be more proud. Its an honor to keep that secret." He looked over at his granddaughter as they joined them. "Now, tell me all about the wedding."  
  
Trini smiled at Billy and started talking. An hour later, she stood out in the garden with Billy. "Thanks for everything. I will see you at the wedding." She gave them each a hug before stepping back.  
  
"You have a good time in Geneva and take it easy when you get back. You will need all the rest you can." Tao shook Billy's hand before letting Liana hug him. "Take care of them Billy."  
  
"I will Tao. See you at the wedding." He tapped his communicator. "Alpha, we are ready."  
  
The teens waved as they disappeared in yellow and blue streaks. Once they rematerialized in the Command Center, Trini sighed. She turned around and gasped. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" She punched Jason lightly on the arm as he backed away.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry. I just arrived here too." He turned towards the others. "Is this the goodbye party?"  
  
Billy laughed as he turned to Zordon. "Are they ready on Aquitar?"  
  
"Yes Billy. They just contacted us. Whenever you are ready."  
  
Billy smiled at his friends. "Please tell me I don't have to get more hugs?" As they laughed, he turned to Jason. "Keep them inline while I'm gone."  
  
"I will." He held out a small box. "Give this to the Aquitain Rangers. It's for all the help they gave us. It's from all of us." He patted Billy on the shoulder and stepped back.  
  
Kim smiled up at him. "You take it easy and hurry back." She winked as he laughed. "I don't want Alex thinking he's the smartest guy in town."  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Alex grinned as the others laughed.  
  
Trini gave Billy a hug. "You hurry back." She whispered low enough for only him to hear. "I'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
Billy kissed her quickly and picked up his bag. "I'll see you guys later." He nodded to Alpha and waved before disappearing in a blue streak.  
  
ON AQUITAR  
  
"Do you really think it will work? He catches on pretty quickly." Cestria bit her lip as she thought about her plan.  
  
Mikala smiled. "He won't find out until he is back home for good. But he will be with Trini and Zack for two weeks. Kim will make sure nobody finds out."  
  
Cestria nodded. "All right." She turned as a blue streak appeared near them. "Welcome back Blue boy."  
  
Billy laughed as the girls double hugged him. "Geez, you miss me that much?"  
  
Mikala laughed. "Actually, yeah we did. We were attacked yesterday. The boys are recovering form their Chi blasts. The monster absorbed the energy, then tripled it before sending it back at them." She saw his worried face. "Don't worry, they are ok. They are just being held at the infirmary so they won't overdo it for a few days."  
  
"Good, let's go see them." Billy linked his arms through theirs and led them out of his apartment and towards the infirmary.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
Billy looked around his now bare apartment. "I'm actually going to miss this place."  
  
Cestria laughed and handed him the keys. "Actually, it is yours now. You've lived here long enough and helped so much that the rangers are giving it to you. Whenever you decide to take a vacation or to just visit, it will be here for you and your friends. After all, this block is for any interplanetary visitor so there are plenty of apartments for them to use."  
  
Billy looked at the others in shock. "Wow, I don't know what to say!" He gave her a hug. "Thanks. I'm certainly going to miss all of your surprises Ces."  
  
"It's nothing I wouldn't do for my real brother!" She hugged him back before letting Mikala hug him. "Don't forget to bring your bride here for a few days too!"  
  
"I won't!" He hugged Mikala. "I'll miss you too Mika. You take care of your grandfather and tell him I said thanks for everything. I'll miss him too."  
  
"I will Billy. But right now, the rangers want to say goodbye." She stepped back and let him turn towards the rangers.  
  
Cestro smiled and gave him a hug. "Good luck with everything Billy. Remember, you are smarter than the enemy. All you have to do is believe it and use what you know." He looked him in the eye and smiled. "I'm going to miss having you around."  
  
"I'll miss you too Cestro. You help keep me on my toes when it comes to my science. Only one other person has managed to do that besides Trini and dad. Alex should take some lessons from you." He laughed and stepped back.  
  
Delphine waited until the other rangers said their goodbyes before stepping up to Billy. She smiled as he bowed to her. "Billy, the elder would like me to give this to you." She held out a small white box and bowed. "It is from the Council of Elders."  
  
He took it in astonishment. "The Council? Why?" He opened it to see a small medallion. A ranger stood in front of a lightning bolt with a rainbow of 12 colors over the top of him. "Its wonderful."  
  
"The council recognizes everything you did as both a ranger and a non ranger. You are now an honorary member of the Council of Elders. Any alliance of the council must recognize you as such." Delphine smiled as he stood in shock. "Congratulations Billy."  
  
"I...I don't know what to say!" He ran a finger over the rainbow of colors in awe. "I've seen the stories of the 12 colors but never thought I would be a part of the history."  
  
"When you became a ranger, you became a part of it. But now, your color will be put aside as one of the rare choices. The colors choose their holders and with your name entered into the Council, your color becomes an alternate set aside for very special rangers." Cestro grinned. "As a fellow Blue Ranger, let me be the first to honor you." He knelt down on his right knee and bowed his head with his hands together in a fist. "Soul blue to soul blue, this ranger is under you."  
  
Billy felt a tear slowly crawl down his cheek. "Cestro. Thank you. I am truly honored. Please tell the council of Elders that I am so. "He looked at his watch. "I must go now. I promise I will be back for a visit." He picked up his bags.  
  
Cestria smiled as she and Mikala both hugged him again. "Take care Billy." They stepped back as he disappeared in a blue streak.  
  
BACK ON EARTH  
  
"Where is he? He said he'd be here at noon!" Trini paced the small room they were in.  
  
Zack laughed as he looked at his watch. "Calm down, he still has a minute."  
  
Trini stopped pacing as a blue streak entered the room. She immediately pulled Billy into a hug. "It's about time!"  
  
Billy smiled as Zack laughed. "I told you I'd be here at noon. Let me get checked in and then we can talk."  
  
Trini saw the slight glint of tears in his eyes and nodded. She pulled him over to the desk. "You'll love it here Billy."  
  
Once checked in, Billy followed the two up to Zack's room. "I see you treat it just like your own room at home!" He laughed as Zack pulled his sweater off the spare bed.  
  
"I was going through my clothes so I can do my wash later on." He set Billy's other bag down on the bed and helped him unpack. "What do we do now? Our last class was cancelled."  
  
Billy pulled his device out and set it up. "Well, I say we go get started on our big shopping trip."  
  
Trini grinned. "Really? Now? I'm in!"  
  
Zack laughed. "Of course you would be!" He ducked her hand as Billy walked over to her. "I think its unanimous Billy."  
  
"Great, but I have one more thing to do first." He grinned at Trini.  
  
"What's that?" She stepped back as he grinned more. She was cut off from saying anything else by his kiss. "Mmm, that was not what I expected but I'll go with that!" She pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
Zack watched them with a smile. "I never thought I'd see the day when Billy makes the first move." He laughed as Billy smacked his arm. "Shall we head out shopping or are you two going to just stand there exercising your lungs?"  
  
"Shopping!" Trini pulled on their arms and dragged them out the door.  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
"Man, I can't believe how much cool stuff we found! They will totally flip when they find out who we are!" Zack set his bags down on his desk. "Good thing my dance class was cancelled tonight! I am totally whacked!"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, I for one am glad its over with. Now I don't have to go shopping for the rest of my time here." He set his bags down on his desk and leaned back on his bed. "Now what?"  
  
Trini smiled. "Well, I can tell you guys about an idea I had while shopping. Something to add to our little surprise."  
  
"Well, do tell! "Zack smiled and sat down on his bed. Two hours later, he laughed as Trini stood up. "This is going to be some homecoming if you ask me!"  
  
Billy laughed as he walked Trini to the door. "I will see you tomorrow Tri." He kissed her quickly before watching her walk down the hall. He closed the door and turned to see Zack watching him. "What?"  
  
"What is with you? We leave for the conference and you still hadn't told Trini how you felt. But when we got back for Christmas, you acted as if you had been dating for a long time." He shook his head. "I just don't get it. What happened while we've been away?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Let's just say that Kim tricked Trini and I." He smiled as he remembered how Trini ended up in his room. "She had me ready to call Trini and tell her how I felt but when she was talking to Trini, I kind of had one of my attacks. Since the rangers were busy, Trini was the first one that could have helped. Zordon teleported Trini over so she could help. Kim then snuck out."  
  
"Man, that sounds just like her." He thought about something then grinned at Billy. "What was that you were saying when we were all online? Why did you say that?"  
  
Billy blushed and looked at his hands. "Well, I felt like surprising everyone that day so I decided to spill something right then and there. After we got offline, I talked to her on our devices. When we all came home for Christmas, you guys happened to look away and I decided to kiss her before anyone looked. But we were found out."  
  
"You two are really into it aren't you?" Zack watched as Billy put his shopping bags away.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." He sighed as Zack pulled on his arm and made him turn around to face him. "Look, if I tell you, then nobody else can find out about it. Only Ernie, Kim, Jason, and Tommy know."  
  
"That's fine by me man. Now tell me what's going on between the two of you." He grinned as Billy sat down in defeat.  
  
"Well, I asked her to marry me on Christmas Eve." He smiled as he remembered back. "We are going to get married this summer after we get back from Florida." He looked down at his hands with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations man!" He looked at Billy with a skeptical eye. "Now what else aren't you telling me?"  
  
Billy coughed nervously. "Well, uh, let's just say that Jason won the bet."  
  
Zack's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!" When Billy shook his head, he smiled. "Really? When?"  
  
"The evening she joined me on Aquitar." He turned red. "Only Jason, Tommy, and Kim know though. Well, except for my dad and her parents."  
  
"What? And they didn't kill you?" Zack was astonished.  
  
Billy laughed. "That's the odd part. Our parents actually got together and got us a little present. Well, you can guess what it was." He turned an even darker shade of red. "They actually supported us and said it was ok."  
  
"I can't believe that!" Zack laughed. "I can't wait to lay into Tommy about that!"  
  
"I think he is still trying to accept it." Billy smiled. He was just about to say something else when a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it."  
  
Zack watched as Billy opened the door and looked down the hall. He came back in with a letter. "What's it say?"  
  
Billy sat down with a thud on his bed. "Whoa."  
  
Zack took the letter and read it. "That is intense. Are you going to do it?" He handed the letter back to Billy.  
  
Billy reread the letter and grinned. "I think I will. Besides, it would really throw Trini off and it would boost your points."  
  
Zack smiled. "Well then, let your old buddy in on your plan so I can make sure Trini doesn't find out anything about it."  
  
Billy smiled and leaned in.  
  
AN: Well, there you go, another chapter out of the way. More action to come! I promise! Really! There is going to be some major heart stopping action later on. Now, go and please review! 


	4. Going Home?

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own all of them. I wish I did. But oh well, you should all know who I own by now. Right?  
  
AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, and especially to those of you who let me know that you really like this story. You know who you are. Now, on to the story and please review! Or at least send me an email or something to let me know your thoughts.  
  
Going Home???  
  
The following morning, Zack smiled at Billy. "I have to get to my first class but I will be seeing you at the seminar. Do you know where the auditorium is?"  
  
"When I talked to the desk earlier, they said somebody will be by to show me the way." Billy smiled as a soft knock sounded from the door. He looked at his reflection. "I look like a teacher."  
  
"I think it looks nice!" Trini walked in and kissed his cheek. "I don't know where you are going while we are at class, but you really look nice!"  
  
"Thanks." Billy smiled and went back to going through his backpack. "I got a letter last night asking me to converse with someone today. So I have to go to some meeting."  
  
"Well, will you be able to join us for lunch? After our seminar, we are done for the day." Trini waited for Zack by the door.  
  
"Yeah, I should be done by then. I just have to go do this meeting and then I will be free to do whatever I want or the rest of the time I am here." He smiled as they headed out the door. "I'll see you later Tri."  
  
"See you Billy." She smiled as they headed out the door.  
  
"Now, to get my stuff together and head down to the desk." Billy gathered all the stuff he needed and walked out the door.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
"Thanks for showing me around Aaron." Billy shook the man's hand and set his backpack down. "Is everything ready for me?"  
  
"We have everything set up just as you said William." The man motioned to the door next to them. "The curtain is closed so you can go right in and get ready. The instructor will call your friends up to help."  
  
"Thank you. And call me Billy." He saw the man nod as he headed off. He took a deep breath, picked up his backpack, and headed into the room. He could hear the instructor tell the students to take a 5-minute break.  
  
"William?" An older gentleman appeared around the curtain and shook his hand. "Its an honor to meet you."  
  
"Call me Billy." He looked around at his equipment. "I still don't understand why you want me to do this seminar. I mean I am just a student as well."  
  
"We remembered your name form the summit and thought that you would be the best person for it as your friends would be more comfortable with it. After all, you are the only ones here that have actually used all this equipment before and have repeatedly done this kind of stuff." He smiled as Billy looked at his notes. "Your friends always speak highly of you."  
  
"They do?" Billy looked up at the man as he nodded. "I just try to do my best and that's it. I'm no different than anyone else."  
  
"Your instructors back home say different. They all believe you can make it in whatever profession you choose. They all agreed that you would be perfect for the seminar." He watched the boy blush. "I also have another reason for calling on you."  
  
"What's that?" Billy licked his lips as he realized his mouth was suddenly dry. "I'm not the only student who knows how this stuff works am I?"  
  
"Well, you are the only one that I have heard of. But the reason I wanted you is because I work for NASA and I was told that you were a big part of implementing the Wolfpup program." He motioned to the equipment around them. "Is everything as you need it?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Billy sorted through the overhead sheets that were on the projector. "NASA was more than right about the program. However, I didn't just implement it. I was the one who designed and built it."  
  
"You are a smart young man Billy. I hope I will get a chance to work with you when I get back to NASA." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get back to work. I will introduce you after I call your friends up."  
  
Billy nodded as he got ready. He then stood aside as his friends were called up. Smiling, he listened as the instructor told them that they were the only students who had used the equipment the scientist would be using so they were the ones who could assist.  
  
Trini looked over at Zack as the curtain was pulled back. She stared in awe as the instructor introduced Billy. "I don't believe it."  
  
Zack laughed as they joined Billy and was handed his safety equipment. He whispered back as he put them on. "We decided to surprise you with it."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Billy smiled and bowed his head. Their applause made him blush. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you Billy." The instructor turned to the other students and smiled. "That concludes this seminar. I will get the grades out in two days. Good luck on your finals." He turned back towards Billy and shook his hand. "Remember what I said earlier. If you need anything, just call me up and ask. I've got connections all over NASA and NASADA."  
  
Billy smiled. "I will. Thank you." He put everything away and waited for his friends by the door. He flinched when Trini walked up to him and hit his arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"For not telling me!" She laughed as he pretended to pout. "Come on, let's get some lunch!" She looked around the large cafeteria. "Okay, anyone see an empty table?"  
  
Billy laughed and headed to the far side of the room. "Follow me."  
  
"Only you would find the table in the quiet area of a crowded room!" Zack laughed as they set their stuff down and headed over to get their food.  
  
30 minutes later, Trini put her fork down and sighed. "I don't know about you but I am stuffed." She looked over to see Zack watching her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about going home." He smiled and continued watching her.  
  
"But why are you staring at me?" Trini looked over to see Billy laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Don't you see what he's looking at? It's not you, it your hand." Billy saw her smile. "He found out last night."  
  
"I pried it out of him. All I have to say is it's about time!" Zack laughed and kissed her hand. "I say we go out and celebrate."  
  
"Why? We can do that when we tell the others." Trini looked over to see Billy thinking. "What's up Billy?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Do you think I need to get my hair cut?" He saw Trini's brow furrow. "I take that as a yes." He got up and threw his trash out as they did the same. "I think I need to get it trimmed so I can do something with it once we get back."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Plus, we can get busy on that idea I had!" Trini gathered her things and led them towards the dorm. "Once we get to the shopping center, I want to show you the one store I found. It's kind of hidden and you have to know what to look for."  
  
Zack looked warily at Billy before dropping his bag on his desk. "You can leave your stuff here Tri. And I am not so sure I want to know how you found out about the store."  
  
"That's easy!" Trini set her bag down next to Billy's and followed them out the door. "I was talking to one of the instructors from one of my classes and she showed it to me. It is a store that has to have a license to sell the items in it."  
  
Billy grinned as she looked around and pulled them behind a big display. In front of him was the biggest store he had ever seen. "Wow, I think I'm in heaven." He looked in the window and saw a display of computer parts inside. "Let's go!" He pulled them laughing into the store.  
  
"Miss Kwan, how good to see you again!" A middle-aged woman walked up to them and smiled at Billy. "Mr. Cranston, your reputation precedes you. It's an honor to have such young talent in the store. You can see why we have to keep this store a secret from the rest of the mall."  
  
Billy nodded as they looked around. "Yes, it is an amazing store. I wish we had one back home." He smiled as Zack walked over to a stereo with a screen in it. It would really come in handy with the Youth Center and the schools when they upgrade their systems." He turned towards the computer display he saw through the window. "I would love to have something like this at my dad's company. They handle a bunch of programs for NASA."  
  
The woman smiled. "You live in Angel Grove right?" When they smiled, she laughed. "We actually just opened a new store somewhere between Stone Canyon, Angel Grove, and the NASADA base. Would you like me to get the address for you?"  
  
"That would be great! I can give it to my dad when I return." Billy watched the woman walk away before turning to see Trini admiring something. "You like that?"  
  
Trini looked up at him as Zack rejoined them. "I have always wanted one of these." She held up the tiny Asian inspired lantern. "This is a traditional honor lantern that they use to honor the family members who are not around them." She sighed as she placed it back on the shelf. "Grandma and grandpa have one in their den."  
  
"Then you should have one in your home." Billy smiled as he picked up the boxed lantern below it. "I mean, you are so close to them and yet you never see them. It's only fair that you have something to honor them as well."  
  
"Man, you are already spoiling her man!" Zack laughed as the lady returned with a sheet of paper.  
  
Here you go Mr. Cranston. This sheet has all the directions for the store. And they are having a contest as well for the first month. If you buy anything, your name is automatically put in for it." She smiled as Billy took the paper. "Enjoy your time in here. When you are ready, just ring and I will have someone check you out."  
  
Billy nodded as she left. "Man, my dad will love this." He put the paper in his pocket and began to look around. "Now, what all could we use for your plan Trini?"  
  
Two hours later, Billy smiled as he peeked out from their position. "Coast is clear." They walked out into the mall. "This plan is going to be so much fun tri." They walked over to the salon. "Now, what should we do about our hair?"  
  
Zack laughed. "Man, you are starting to sound like the girls Billy!" When he received a smack on his arm, he smiled. "Just cut it to what you usually get."  
  
"No, I have a better idea." Trini walked over to the man at the desk and began to talk. The man smiled and nodded and led them over to a chair. "Go ahead Billy. I told him what to do."  
  
Billy handed his bag to Zack and sat down. "Ok, let's see what you got."  
  
Trini looked up from her salon chair as some of the other girls around her whistled. "Wow!" She smiled up at Billy as he stopped in front of her. "He did more than I told him to."  
  
Billy grinned. "I think I like this better than the one I got back home." He turned to see Zack coming back from his chair. "Hey Zack. Looks like we got what we wanted."  
  
Zack stared at him. His wide eyes showed his friends how surprised he was. "Whoa man! You look like..." He shook his head. "You are going to give your dad a heart attack!"  
  
Billy laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I look just like him."  
  
"Like him? You look like his twin!" Trini smiled up at the lady behind her as she handed her a mirror. "Wow, that looks great! Thank you!"  
  
"Trini, you look just like your mom." Zack looked over at Trini. "Do I look like my dad?"  
  
"Yes, they will all flip when they see us." Billy smiled as they gathered their things and headed over to the desk. "Trini, didn't you say you had to meet Sarah somewhere?"  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot about that!" She ran outside to a phone. A few minutes later, she smiled as they walked up to her. "Ok, I will see you in a few." She hung up the phone and turned towards them. "Would you guys mind taking my stuff back to your room? Sarah is going to meet me here."  
  
"Sure. We will see you later I guess." Billy kissed her before following Zack. Once back in their room, Billy sighed. "Hey Zack, you really think our plan will work?"  
  
"Absolutely man!" He lay back on his bed and turned his stereo on. "I think it will really freak out our folks but they will laugh in the end."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. I can't wait to get back and surprise them all." Billy leaned back and closed his eyes. The songs washed over him with their soft beats and he found himself getting drowsy. "Man, I am starting to get tired."  
  
"I know. Maybe I should find some other music to keep us awake." He turned the knob on hi stereo and smiled as his favorite artist sang through the speakers. "Now, that's more like it!"  
  
Billy laughed as she stood up and walked over to the window. "That's better. That should..." He trailed off as he looked across campus. "Oh my god!"  
  
Zack immediately turned his stereo off and joined him at the window. "Wasn't Sarah going to be joining Trini there?" He turned to see Billy running out the door. "I take that as a yes." He ran after his friend.  
  
When they got to the crowd around the mall, Billy stopped. Sarah was helping a woman to sit down. She glanced up as Billy walked over to them. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"What happened?" Billy caught the bottle of water Zack threw at him and handed it to the lady. "Where's Trini?"  
  
"She went to get my son." The lady looked up at him. "These young girls heard me calling for him and your friend said she thought she saw him. This young lady told me she would take care of him so I came out with her. But then the building collapsed. Right after we made it through the door." She began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Billy nodded and looked around. Seeing who he thought was in charge, he found it ironic that it was the very instructor who was teaching the seminar that afternoon. "Are you in charge?"  
  
"Yes Billy. What do you need?" The man looked over to see Zack helping Sarah to comfort the woman. "Where is Trini?"  
  
Billy looked at him and motioned to the collapsed building in front of them. "She left Sarah to help that lady while she went to get the lady's son. They were somewhere inside when the building collapsed."  
  
"I'm so very sorry Billy. I can't do much more than to help the men dig through the rubble." He pointed to a pile near the main entrance. "Start there." He turned back to Billy. "If you would like to start digging in another area with some other volunteers, you can do so."  
  
"Thank you." He went back to Zack and Sarah. "Zack, I want you to help me find some students to help the crew dig through the rubble for survivors and the injured. Sarah, you stay here with..." He looked down at the lady. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Kimberly. You can call me Kim." She saw Billy look at Zack. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Billy shook her hand. "We have ea very good friend back home named Kim. She is like a sister to me. We will do everything we can to help find your son."  
  
"Thank you. He isn't one to run away but when we heard what sounded like a bomb or something, we got separated when people started racing for the door. He would go to whoever he feels would be safest to be with if not with me." She sighed as Sarah put an arm around her. "I appreciate everything you kids are doing."  
  
"Hey, we do it back at home in Angel Grove so we are use to it." Billy stood up. "Let's go Zack."  
  
Within five minutes, they had found a number of students and had begun to dig near the rescue crew. Billy stopped when he found a small hand sticking through a pile of rocks. He was surprised to turn around and see 3 beams of light appear near him and Zack. The red one appeared right next to him.  
  
"Heard you may need some help." The red ranger stepped up to him and motioned to the pink and white rangers. "The others are fighting some monster."  
  
"Thanks. We could use some help. We need to lift that heavy boulder off that woman immediately." Billy pointed to the hand he had found. He looked around and saw the instructor and rescue crew watching them." The rangers are here to help us." They all smiled and returned to their work. Billy leaned in and whispered so nobody could here them. "Help me with this boulder. I HAVE to get her out."  
  
The red ranger nodded and looked around. "Where's Trini? And how do you know it's a female?" He helped Billy move the boulder off the girl and immediately saw a small boy stick his head out from under the woman's body." Is the mother dead?" He helped the boy up and watched as Billy knelt down next to the woman.  
  
Billy felt for a pulse and began to cry. "The woman is not the mother. She is with Sarah. And no, she isn't dead."  
  
"If its not the mom, who is it?" Jason handed the boy over to the instructor and turned to see Billy carefully lift the girl and carry her to a stretcher.  
  
"You know who it is Jase." Billy set her down and wiped the hair from her face. The shocked gasp behind him made him turn. "Zack, tell Sarah and Kim to go with this ambulance to the hospital. The boy is with Trini."  
  
Zack nodded and ran off to their friend. "Jase, help me with the rest of the digging."  
  
Jason nodded slowly as the ambulance pulled away. "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Billy shrugged as he walked over to the white and pink rangers. "Yes that was Trini. Help us get the rest of the people out and then we will all go to the hospital." They nodded and resumed their digging.  
  
Billy sat down and took a sip of water form his water bottle as the rest of the rescue teams walked away from the rubble. "I can't believe we got everyone out in only 5 hours. This town really loves to help."  
  
Zack smiled as the rangers walked up to them. "Yeah, that's why they chose this town for the conferences. Thanks for the help guys. You should all get back home though."  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah, we will go. Jason, Kim, and Tommy will stay with you guys. That way they can tell us what's going on when they get back."  
  
The rangers teleported out as Billy was approached by a big man. "I heard you were the one that found my son and that girl. "Would you come with me to the hospital Mr. Cranston?"  
  
Billy was shocked. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I was there when you did your presentation this afternoon. I am a volunteer at the conferences. In the off time, I am head of rescue ops for this town. When the conferences end, I go back to my full time job as head of emergency services for the whole town." He held out his hand. "My son was with me and heard the whole seminar. He wants to be just like you he says."  
  
"Wow, thanks. I don't want to be a bother though. My friends and I are all waiting for our other friends before heading to the hospital. That girl who saved your son was my girlfriend."  
  
"Well, I drove this ambulance so I can wait for you. Besides, I still have a few things to do around here before I go. Just come find me when they are here. I can give you all a lift." He looked up as a man approached them. "Excuse me."  
  
Billy looked at Zack as Jason, Tommy, and Kim joined them. "We have a ride to the hospital."  
  
Zack smiled weakly as he took a paper from Jason. "What's this?"  
  
"The director of the conferences saw me and told me to give this to you. He thinks I am here visiting you guys for the weekend." Jason nodded to the man that joined them. "Hey John, didn't think I'd see you again!" He shook hands with him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Jason. "I didn't know you knew these two." He nodded to Billy and Zack. "I offered them a ride to the hospital. I am finished here is you are joining them."  
  
"Yeah, and these are two of our closest friends Kim and Tommy." The man nodded to them as they all headed for the ambulance. Jason smiled as Billy looked at him. "Thanks for the lift John." The man nodded as he closed the back door and climbed into the front.  
  
Billy turned to Jason as they started moving. "How do you know him?"  
  
"He was teaching the First aid class I took. When he found out I taught martial arts to the kids back home, we started talking about kids. His son takes karate at a local school. He also fences, does tumbling, and even dances." He turned to Kim. "Yes, he's a dream so I have heard. Only he does the tap dancing that his mom teaches him. He is apparently her helper when it comes to her dance and tumbling classes."  
  
They were prevented form saying more when the vehicle stopped and John opened the back doors. "Here we are! You kids go find your friend. I hope she is okay. Tell the nurse at the main desk that I sent you in there. They should take you right to her."  
  
"Thanks again John. I hope your son is ok. When we pulled them out, he was still moving and all. It seems she took all the hits by protecting him." Billy smiled weakly and shook his hand. "Feel free to come visit us if he's awake."  
  
John nodded. "I'll tell him. "I'm sure he would like to meet you as well. "Take it easy." He waved as they headed towards eh desk.  
  
Billy turned to Zack as they followed the nurse to Trini's room. "By the way, what was that note?"  
  
Zack shrugged. "Not much. Just that because of the seminar today, Trini and I have enough credits that we are done. We just have to finish our forms tomorrow and then we can go. Apparently Sarah is going home too."  
  
"That's great! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when you guys come home!" Tommy smiled as they stopped in front of the door. Thanks ma'am."  
  
The nurse nodded and walked away. "Well guys, this is it." Billy took a deep breath and walked in. The site before them shocked him to the core. "Trini?"  
  
She smiled and held out a hand. "Hey, I was wondering when you would get here." She looked at her friends. And you brought company!" She laughed as Kim ran over and hugged her. "I'm ok Kim. I've got a few bruised ribs and some big cuts."  
  
Billy smiled. "Well, I have a feeling you will be feeling a lot better when you read this." He handed the note to her and watched as both her and Sarah smiled. "Yep, we are going home."  
  
Trini smiled as Sarah gave her a hug. "That's great. By the way, how is Billy?"  
  
"Who?" Billy looked at Sarah in confusion.  
  
"The little boy I saved. He asked me when the building started to collapse what my name was. When I told him, he said his was William but his parents called him Billy. Then the roof fell in around us. I was hit by a beam and I pulled him under me as I fell." Trini looked up as the door opened. "Hey!"  
  
AN: Well, how did you all like this chapter? Curious about the stranger? Well, review and maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter! Ok, so I will tell you anyway but you can still review and let me know what you think of it! 


	5. The Visitors

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I only wish I owned the rangers. I do have some original characters but you should know by now who they are.  
  
AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I had originally started this second part one way but it changed as I wrote. Go figure huh? Well, I hope you like how it's progressing so far. From certain reviews, I can tell that somebody loves it. And to Lovewildfire, you were pretty close on your guess but not quite. But I still think you will like the visitor. Now, on to the visitor!  
  
The Visitors  
  
The newcomer walked in the room and smiled. "Hello Trini. Nice to see you and your friends again."  
  
"What are you doing here" Sarah smiled as he joined her next to the bed.  
  
He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I came to visit you for the weekend and they told me that you were here with Trini."  
  
Sarah smiled and turned towards Billy. "Billy, this is my fiancé Eric. Eric, this is Billy, Kim, and Tommy. We haven't found out the others names yet."  
  
Eric smiled at Billy. "It's nice to finally meet you Billy. Sarah keeps telling me how Trini always talks about you." He winked at Trini and grinned. "Sounds like you've got your hands full with her."  
  
"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Trini laughed and turned towards the couple in the corner. "Billy, this is Billy and his mom. They came to see how I was doing."  
  
The boy looked over at Billy and grinned from his wheelchair. "You're the genius from Angel Grove? Cool!"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yes I am. And your dad told me about you. I heard you are a big fan of the power rangers."  
  
"Yeah! I like the blue ranger. Daddy says he's always showing up with the answer. I think he's a genius like me." The boy looked over at the group of teens. "Do any of you know the rangers?"  
  
"Billy, what did I tell you about the rangers?" John walked into the room and shook Trini's hand. "Thanks for doing what you did."  
  
"You told me that they probably don't want anyone to know their identity." He looked over at the teens and frowned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"How would you like to meet some of them?" Jason smiled as the boy's eyes widened. "I mean we are always seeing them around so I am sure I could get one of them to pose for a picture or something." He glanced over to see Tommy nodding and closing the door and blinds.  
  
"Really? That would be so cool!" The boy watched as the rangers lined up. "How?"  
  
Billy smiled at his friends and nodded. Immediately they morphed into their ranger uniforms. "Like that Billy." He took his helmet off and knelt down next to the boy. "I want you to have this." He handed the boy a gold coin.  
  
He smiled as they demorphed and looked at the coin. "What is this?"  
  
"I made it when I was on another planet with those alien rangers. I had to stay there while I was being treated for something. It is a replica of my power coin." Billy smiled as the boy fingered the edge of the coin.  
  
"Wow!" He looked over at Trini. "You are a ranger too aren't you?" When she nodded, he looked up at his dad. "I knew she was a good one to go with."  
  
Trini smiled as Sarah and the mom laughed. She frowned as she remembered something. "Billy, why didn't you hesitate when I came up to you? You seemed to know something."  
  
The rangers looked at Trini in wonder as she watched the boy. "What do you mean Trini?" Billy walked up to her and took her hand. "Did you feel anything?"  
  
"I felt something when I took his hand." She looked at the boy. "You felt something too didn't you?"  
  
The boy nodded and looked at his mom. When she nodded, he looked over at them. "I felt like I was connected to you in some way. I had an image of a tiger and wolf in my dreams last night and it popped into my head again when you took my hand."  
  
Billy stiffened at the word wolf and grinned at Trini. "It wasn't a dream Billy. It was a vision." He smiled at the confused boy. "I am the wolf and Trini is the tiger. We are getting married this summer." He knelt down in front of the boy. Why did you trust her when she took your hand?"  
  
"I heard some voice in my head telling me to stick with my own kind and that she would help me." He looked over at Trini. "What does that mean?"  
  
Billy laughed. "It means that you have a spirit animal of either a wolf or a tiger." He looked at Tommy. "Tommy's grandfather is a Native American. He taught me long ago that every person has a spirit animal. Your mind is smart enough to know how to use nature and connect with it. Now, do you have any other dreams or visions that have any of these animals in them?"  
  
"Well, I've been having a few all this past week that have a tiger in them. I don't know why it's running though. Its almost as if it is playing with some friends. The wolf pops up once in a while."  
  
"You are connected to your spirit Billy." Tommy knelt down in front of him. "That tiger is your spirit form. The wolf is the spirit of the person who will be closest to you. It could be either a future girlfriend or your best friend. When you have these visions in your dreams, you must pay close attention to all the details."  
  
"I write them down as soon as I wake up so I don't forget them." He looked at Trini. "Is that why I felt at ease with you?"  
  
She nodded. "Your spirit called out to mine and that is why I could feel it too."  
  
John shook his head. "This is all too much for me." He laughed. "We not only meet the rangers but we also find out the reason for Billy's dreams!"  
  
Jason laughed. "Well, you wished you knew what was going on with his dreams!" He turned to the mother. "Kimberly, make sure he keeps writing them down. When he gets into high school, his friends will really start to show their animals."  
  
She looked at him with a frown. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Well, for some reason, we all started using animals in our screen names or other stuff. I know I for one started collecting wolf stuff. I know Trini has a bunch of tiger stuff."  
  
Billy smiled and looked at his mom. "And I named the cat Tigris!"  
  
"That's a perfect example Billy." Tommy laughed along with the others.  
  
Eric shook his head and sat down. "Wow, this is a little too much for me to take in." He glanced up sheepishly as they all looked at him. "I have been teasing Sarah for a few years now about all the frogs she has."  
  
Billy looked over at Tommy and Kim and all three of them started laughing. He sat down on the bed before he fell over laughing. "Tri..." he shook his head and pointed at Sarah.  
  
Sarah looked at Trini in confusion. "What's he trying to say?" This brought about another round of laughter from Tommy and Kim as well as Zack and Jason. "What'd I say?"  
  
Trini held her sides as she laughed. "I always had to translate for Billy when he used the scientific words." She glanced over to see him nod. "But when Eric mentioned the frogs, they were laughing because our friend Adam is the frog. And he didn't like it too much at first."  
  
"Ah. I see." She looked at the others and they all began laughing again. "Well, when I come to the wedding, I will have to bring him a little gift. To show that frogs can be a good thing." She grinned as the rangers laughed again.  
  
Eric shook his head. "Sarah, you find the strangest friends." He laughed as she smacked his arm. "But I am saying it like its a good thing!"  
  
John laughed as he noticed his son yawning. "Well, it's been nice to meet all of you but we better get Billy back to his room before he falls asleep."  
  
Kim nodded and shook the mother's hand. "You make sure he writes down anything he dreams of."  
  
"I will. Thank you Kimberly." She grinned at having to say her own name. "That feels weird saying my own name."  
  
"I know. But you can call me Kim." The lady nodded and waved as she followed her husband and son out the door. "Ok, now what do we do?"  
  
Tommy sighed. "Well, we should get back to the command Center and let Zordon know what's going on." He turned to Trini. "We'll see you when you guys get back."  
  
"Ok. See you later guys!" She watched as they teleported out. "Now, where is Eric gonna stay while he's here?" She turned to her roommate.  
  
"He can stay with us." Zack smiled. "I still have that rollout bed that we used for you when we were cramming those long nights."  
  
Eric nodded. "That's fine by me." He took the key from Zack. "I'll get my things and meet you back in your room." He waited until Sarah got her things and they left the trio alone.  
  
Zack watched as Billy lay down next to Trini and reached for a blanket. "Well, I guess I should head out too." He took the blanket and helped Billy open it to cover himself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."  
  
Billy nodded and watched him leave. "Now, do you think you can get some good sleep?"  
  
She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I can try. My side is killing me but I am comfortable now." She yawned and closed her eyes. "See you in the morning Billy."  
  
"Good night Tiger." He smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He soon followed her.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Hey sleepyheads! Time to wake up and go home!" Zack laughed as Billy opened his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Do you HAVE to be so cheery today?" Trini smiled as Billy got up and stretched. "We still have to tell our parents we are coming home."  
  
"Already taken care of." He motioned to his device on the stand next to the bed. "I went back to the room and got it last night. Sarah said she would be packing your clothes. Or at least getting started."  
  
Zack looked at him. "Who all knows we are coming home early?"  
  
"Well, Zordon, Alpha, and our parents. But your parents will be picking you up at the airport." He turned to his device and checked for any email. "Zack, your parents told my dad and he will help the Kwans to get us into our homes unnoticed. They also said they will keep my dad and us informed as to what is going on with the others. They will talk to the other parents to keep the others busy." He glanced up to see them watching him. "What?"  
  
Zack laughed. "Man, you know me and my parents too well! They played right into your hands didn't they?" He shook his head as Billy nodded. "Where will we stay until we actually go back to school?"  
  
"His cabin!" Trini smiled as Billy nodded. "Ernie will be there with Bulk and Skull so we can get caught up there!"  
  
They were distracted by a knock at the door. The nurse walked in with a smile. "Good morning. I'm here to check you out to make sure you are able to be released."  
  
"Great. Billy, why don't you and Zack go down and get some breakfast. And bring me back something good." She smiled as Billy kissed her cheek and followed Zack out.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Trini smiled as the door opened. She took the plate from Billy and gasped as Zack motioned an old man into the room, followed by Sarah and Eric. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The old man smiled and sat down in the chair Billy moved over to the bed. "It's nice to see you again Trini."  
  
Billy smiled and joined Trini on the bed. "We saw him at the cafeteria. He is visiting a friend." He saw the man nod. "We got to talking."  
  
"About what?" She watched them exchange grins.  
  
The man reached for their hands. "I sent you to my friend because I knew something would bring you two together. I could feel it when you were competing. My house was consumed in a fire and I now live closer to my cousins outside of Angel Grove."  
  
Billy squeezed her hand as she looked at the man in confusion. "Master Chan has a proposition."  
  
"He does?" She saw him nod. "What is it Master Chan?"  
  
The old man smiled. "I need a couple of people to help me advertise my academy. I will be opening up my friend's academy in a few weeks. Would you be willing to join William in a few exhibitions?"  
  
"But I haven't picked up my gear since I moved." She watched as Billy got up and walked to the window. "What's wrong?"  
  
Billy watched as a small bird flew into the tree outside and right to a nest of 3 other birds. They seemed to be watching him. That's when he heard his mother's voice in his head. "We both stopped for different reasons." He turned back to her with his mind made up. "If we don't do this now, then we will never get around to it. Mom would want me to. Master Lu would want me to as well."  
  
Trini saw a bird land on the windowsill behind Billy. It appeared to be watching her. Can that be her? She smiled as it nodded its head. "I'll do it."  
  
Billy turned to see what she was looking at and saw the other 3 birds join it outside the window. He smiled and walked over to her. "We can refresh ourselves during our weeks off. Master Chan is flying back tomorrow."  
  
Trini smiled as a thought popped into her mind. "You won't have to change your training techniques either will you?" She grinned as he shook his head and turned to her mentor. "You sent me to his Master for that reason didn't you?"  
  
"We were alumnus of the same academy. We were also business partners before his wife got transferred." He smiled and took her hand in his. "Trini, things happen for a reason. My best friend had to leave so that he could help bring the two of you together. I must go now. I will see the two of you upon your return." He nodded to Zack as he walked to the door. "Farewell."  
  
Trini smiled as she climbed off the bed and got her stuff around. "Do you think we are ready for this Billy? I haven't really thought about training again."  
  
"Don't worry Trini. I saw the way you two were in that video. You know that deep down the both of you can still do it." Zack winked at Billy. "Besides, you'd be letting the guy down."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Kwan. We need you to sign these papers before we can release you." The nurse walked through the door and waited patiently while she signed them. "Thank you. You kids have a nice day!"  
  
"You too." Trini smiled as the nurse left. But the door was pushed back open and a small face popped around the edge. "Hey Billy! Come on in!" She gave him a hug and looked out the door. "Where are your parents? I have something to ask the three of you."  
  
"They are signing some papers and will be here in a minute." He watched as she finished gathering her things. "Are you leaving now too?"  
  
Billy smiled as she nodded. "Cool! We can all leave together!"  
  
Zack laughed as the boy's parents walked in. "I guess we are ready to go!"  
  
Billy smiled at John. "Good morning. I see Billy couldn't leave without saying hi."  
  
"Yeah, he is always like that. Whenever he isn't at school or practicing he is in here sitting with the patients and cheering them up. He's like a little morale booster." John laughed as Billy's eyes widened at something Trini whispered to him. "Uh oh."  
  
The young boy grinned. "Really? That would be so cool!"  
  
Trini held out her hand and waited for him to take it. "Let's get out of here." She held out her other hand to her fiancé. "Ready?"  
  
"You bet!" He laughed as his friend opened the door and they headed towards the elevator. The head nurse stopped them.  
  
"Miss Kwan, the nurses and staff would like to give this to you." She handed a large envelope to Trini and a small medallion to her as well. "It's for all that you did for little Billy here. He's like an angel when he comes in here with his parents."  
  
Trini smiled as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. "Holy cow!" She read the letter before handing it to Billy. "Oh, that is so sweet!" She showed them the contents of the envelope. "There is at least $500 in here!" She turned to the nurse. "You don't need to do this."  
  
"The whole hospital knows him and if it hadn't been for you, then we all would have felt a loss. Because of you, the rest of the patients will be able to have their little visitor back to cheer them up. You deserve it." The nurse motioned to the small medallion. "That is from the President of the Board. He knows Billy well and has even been one of the patients that he visited. He says that anyone who risked their life to save that one boy, deserves an award."  
  
Trini blushed as the nurses around them all applauded. "Thank you." She shook the head nurse's hand and followed her friends into the elevator. "I don't believe this. What will I do with this money?"  
  
The boy looked at her in thought. "You could use it for your wedding!"  
  
"No, I think I have a better idea. I can use it for a hotel for you and your parents." She looked at his parents. "I already told Billy. I wanted you to come to our wedding. It is this summer."  
  
"We'd be honored to!" Kimberly smiled. "And we both have a few weeks of vacation to take so I think we will!"  
  
Sarah snapped her fingers. "Hey! We have a guesthouse out near our house. And my neighbor's kids are about the same age as Billy." She turned to Trini. "Save your money for your wedding and honeymoon."  
  
"She's got a point Trini." Billy smiled as they headed out of the building and into the sun. He grabbed a piece of blank paper from Trini's notebook and wrote a few things down. "Here Billy. This has our addresses on it. You can write us at either one. I want you to keep us informed on you and your parents."  
  
Billy took the paper and nodded. "I will."  
  
John shook Trini's hand and smiled. "We have to go the other way so you kids take it easy."  
  
"Hey, you do the same." Trini smiled as they waved and headed off. She suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! We have to get ready for the banquet tonight!"  
  
Sarah froze. "I forgot about that!" She began to mentally go through her list of things to do and ran into a bush. "Ooops!"  
  
Zack laughed. "Hey, we still have all day to get ready guys!" He watched as Sarah blushed. "Let's just get back to the dorm and get ready."  
  
Trini smiled and helped her friend up from the ground. "I think I know what you can wear." She pulled her along towards the dorm.  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
Trini smiled at her reflection. "I can't wait to see their faces."  
  
Sarah smiled behind her as someone knocked on the door. "Let's find out! She let the boys in and laughed as Billy stared. "I think he's speechless!"  
  
Billy grinned as she slowly turned around for him. Her pale yellow dress had tiny blue and white flowers on it and the sheer fabric on the skirt billowed out when she turned. "You look beautiful."  
  
She smiled as she touched her bare neck. "I thought you might like it. I just have to get my necklace and then I will be ready."  
  
Billy winked at Zack as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Why don't you wear this?"  
  
Trini gasped when she saw the design on the box. She opened it and saw the very necklace she had admired on Aquitar. "I don't believe it!"  
  
"I asked them to take you there first. We followed." He placed the necklace on her and kissed her forehead. "She and her son designed those pieces in honor of me."  
  
Zack smiled as Trini hugged Billy. "Well, now there is no way Tommy can top that!"  
  
Sarah smacked his arm and smiled. "Be nice!" She looked at her watch. "We should get going or we'll be late."  
  
Trini smiled as they left the room. "I have a feeling that this evening will be wonderful."  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
Sarah sighed as she took off her shoes and sat down. "That was awesome."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know there would be an award for the all around delegate." She set her medallion and statue down. "I can't wait to show my parents."  
  
Sarah smiled as she set her own medallion down. "I'm still getting over the fact that our team accomplished the most. And the fact that they wanted Jason to have one for it was nice."  
  
"Hey, that reminds me. What did the director have to talk to you about?" Trini finished changing into her pj's as her roommate did the same."  
  
"I am taking my last final tomorrow morning and going home with you guys." She smiled as she hopped into bed. "But he also said something else. I'll tell you on the way home."  
  
Trini turned off her light and smiled. "Fine. Goodnight Sarah."  
  
"Nite Trini." Sarah turned off her light and smiled.  
  
AN: Well, now that you read it, go review it. PLEASE!!!!! Hope you all liked it! 


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the rangers, except for the new ones. Anything not on the show is all mine!  
  
AN: Well, I'm not sure if any of you are reading this since I don't think I got any reviews last chapter. So, if you read this, PLEASE review! Please? Ok, now, enjoy!  
  
COMING HOME  
  
Trini smiled as a warm hand brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of green eyes watching her. "Hey."  
  
Billy smiled. "Hey." He let her sit up and stretch. "Sarah is down getting some breakfast with Zack. Get dressed and join us. They will get us some food."  
  
"Okay." She climbed out of bed and got her clothes. "How long have you been sitting here?"  
  
"Only a few minutes. Just enough time to let them leave before waking you up." He smiled as she paused in the bathroom doorway to look at him. "I couldn't let you sleep when my stomach was growling."  
  
Trini laughed as she cracked the door open. "I'll bet!" She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. "Okay, lets go." She set her pajamas back on her bed and pulled him towards the door.  
  
Down at the cafeteria, Zack laughed. "So, how long do you think they will take to get down here?"  
  
"Well, I know Billy was hungry so not that long." She smiled as they walked in. "See!" She waved them over as Zack laughed.  
  
"Hey, thanks for getting us some food." Trini took her breakfast and dug in. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Well, I have to take my last final and then we can all get our stuff ready to go." Sarah smiled. "Then we are going to go check out of the dorm and do whatever we want for the rest of the time."  
  
Eric smiled. "I have a friend at the airport that is flying to California tonight on his own plane. He said he could give you a lift and it will get you there faster. They only have to stop for refueling somewhere on the east coast."  
  
Zack smiled. "That would be great man! But how do you know him?"  
  
Eric grinned as they threw their garbage away and headed back to the dorm. "He is a good friend of my father's. He has friends over here that he came to visit. In fact, he is my ride home."  
  
"That's great!" Trini sighed as they entered her room. "So, what are we going to do while Sarah takes her final?"  
  
Billy laughed. "We are going to wait in the lounge like idiots and then take her to lunch!"  
  
Zack grinned. "Or, we are going to wait until she gets done and then check out and go rampant on the airport."  
  
"I like the sound of that!" Sarah smiled. "The airport has a game arcade that we can go to while we wait for our flight."  
  
Eric nodded. "Yeah, its an awesome arcade. I waited there while my friend made arrangements with the airport people about his plane."  
  
Zack smiled. "Well, I guess that settles it! We will wait for her to get done, check ourselves out, and go play at the airport!"  
  
Sarah grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. "Well, this should only take an hour so where should I meet you guys?"  
  
Eric shrugged and looked at Trini. "Maybe down in the lounge?"  
  
"Yeah, the building has a lounge on the first floor." She turned to Sarah. "Meet us down there when you are done."  
  
"Ok. See you then!" She sprinted off towards her class as they walked behind.  
  
Billy sighed as he took in the whole scene before them. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Eric looked over to see him looking up. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I was just thinking. Have you guys noticed that it seems to be really quiet around this time of day?" Billy looked over at them and grinned. "I can see why people love sending their kids to school."  
  
Trini laughed as they all began walking again. "I see your point Billy. It's nice and relaxing."  
  
Zack smiled. "Well, I can't wait to get back home. I actually miss Mrs. Applebee's class. And I am really missing Mr. Kaplan."  
  
"Me too." Billy grinned. "I also miss my science."  
  
"You would man. Only you would." Zack smacked his arm as they entered the building and headed for the lounge. "So who's going to join me in a game of pool?"  
  
"I will." Eric smiled and picked up a cue. "Who's going first?"  
  
"You. I'll rack em." Zack set the balls up as Billy and Trini found a shooting game to play. "You guys practicing?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. I'll have you know that we are hunting wabbits." He grinned and laughed like Elmer Fudd.  
  
Eric laughed. "Hey, that was really close to Elmer Fudd!" He saw Billy smirk before shooting some more targets.  
  
"I learned that from my mom. Dad taught me something else." Billy winked at Zack. "I can't say what they are though."  
  
Zack laughed. "You are right about that!" He grinned at Eric. "He really can't say cause its something he can do."  
  
"Oh, I see." Eric smiled and put the 8 ball in the pocket. "I win."  
  
The four of them continued joking around until Sarah joined them. "Hey guys! I'm done!" She sat down on a chair as they finished their games. "What do we do now?"  
  
"We go back and get all of our stuff and sign out. Then we are going to hang around at the airport till Eric's friend is ready." Trini smiled and pulled her friend up. "Let's go."  
  
Billy looked at Zack. "You have everything packed?"  
  
"Yeah. I made a list and checked it twice." He grinned. "But I didn't find out who was naughty or nice."  
  
Trini laughed. "Good one Zack!" She turned to Sarah. "We got all of our stuff ready right? We checked our list 2 times."  
  
"Yeah. All we have to do is get our brushes and the stuff we used this morning." Sarah grinned at Eric. "And we have an extra person to help us carry the stuff."  
  
Eric frowned. "And I thought I was getting out of it by carrying my own bag."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Well, Billy can help Trini and you can help me."  
  
Billy laughed. "Yeah, and we can all help Zack!"  
  
"Gee thanks!" Zack stuck his tongue out as they walked into the dorm. "See you girls in about 10 minutes!" He pulled Billy and Eric towards the other set of elevators.  
  
10 minutes later, Billy and Eric walked into the girls' room. "You girls ready?"  
  
"Yep!" Trini handed him a bag as Eric was given one by Sarah. "If you guys can carry these, we will get the rest and then we can head down."  
  
"Sure." Eric took another small bag from Sarah and turned to Billy. "Let's go!" They went and stood in the hall while the girls took one last look around the room.  
  
Sarah closed the door behind them and smiled. "Now, let's get out of here!"  
  
As they stepped off the elevator, Zack greeted them with a luggage carrier. "Hey guys, thought you might need some help with your bags."  
  
"Gladly." Trini let him take one of her bags before unloading the rest of hers and Sarah's. "Let's go check out and turn in our keys."  
  
The woman behind the desk smiled up at them. "You kids have a nice time here?"  
  
"Yeah, it was awesome. I'm actually going to miss it though." Trini smiled as she signed her name on the sheet they were given. "Here's my key."  
  
"Thank you Trini." She took the keys from Sarah and Trini before turning to Zack. "Now I need you to sign Zack."  
  
He handed her his key and signed the paper. "As much as I really look forward to going back, I am gonna miss this place too."  
  
"Well, you kids are welcome to come back any time! Just give us a call and we can find someplace for you to stay while visiting." She handed each of them a certificate. "This is for all the hard work you've done here."  
  
Billy looked over Trini's shoulder. "That's great! Now you have something else to add to your trophy display."  
  
"Billy, there is one for you too. You were a part of this as well as Jason." She handed him 2 certificates. "Please see that he gets this. And thank him for us. He is welcome to come back and visit as well."  
  
Billy nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I will tell him." He turned to the others. "Ready?"  
  
Eric smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
Zack pushed the luggage carrier out to the curb as a cab pulled up. "I called us a cab guys. Its a van so there is enough room for all of us."  
  
The cab driver got out and began to load their bags into the trunk. "I'm sorry kids but I was told that I was to carry the luggage. You will be getting a ride from someone else."  
  
Billy looked at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
Eric grinned as a limo pulled up behind the cab. "Because that's why." He pointed to the man stepping out of the back. "This is my friend Mark."  
  
Mark smiled. "Eric told me that you were gonna be leaving so I called the people here and they told me when you would be leaving. I then called the taxi cab place to make sure that if they were called, I would be there at the same time." He smiled to the cab driver. "Just go to the airports private gate. I told them you would be coming." He handed some money to the driver. "Keep the change."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The cab driver got back in and drove off.  
  
"Now, how about that ride to the airport?" He motioned them in. "Sit where you want."  
  
Once they were all in, they pulled out and headed to the airport. Trini marveled at the inside of the limo. "Is this a private limo? I didn't think they put all this stuff into one that they rent."  
  
Mark laughed. "Yes, it is my own private limo. I let friends use it or any business acquaintance." He looked them all over. "So, you kids looking forward to heading home?"  
  
"Yeah, we have been away for too long." Zack smiled. "But it was worth it."  
  
"Yeah, it was a great experience that I would do all over again." Trini looked at Billy. "But its great to be going back home."  
  
Mark smiled and looked at Sarah. "And you get to be back with Eric here huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled over at him. "I miss being home and I know my dog will be happy to see me."  
  
Eric laughed. "She was happy to see me a few days ago when your mom had her out for a walk."  
  
Mark laughed as they pulled up to a private gate. "Well, we are here. Just go through that gate and your bags will be there. Tell them you are with me and they will tell you which way to go." He waved as they got out and his driver pulled around to another entrance.  
  
Eric watched them take a look around before heading inside. "You shouldn't have to worry about getting the luggage loaded. Mark has a crew that does it. He handpicked them and they go with him everywhere."  
  
The teens nodded and headed for the desk. After getting their luggage checked in, they grabbed their carryon bags and followed the directions they were given. When they reached their gate, they saw Mark standing with a man in front of the doors.  
  
Mark smiled. "This is my pilot. He is just heading out to get the plane started. We will be leaving earlier than expected. You ready?"  
  
Eric nodded. "We're ready." The teens followed Mark and the pilot out to the plane.  
  
8 hours later, Billy stepped off the plane and smiled. "Well, its definitely Cali!" He waited until they were all off the plane before turning to Mark. "Thanks for the ride home."  
  
"Hey, it was nothing." He saw one of his assistants and smiled. "I have to get back to business. It was nice to meet you kids." He patted Eric's shoulder. "Tell your dad I will see him tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Eric smiled as the man left. "Well, let's get our luggage." He led them to the terminal and to where the luggage would be. "I'll get my car." He gave Trini a hug before heading to the garage. "See you around."  
  
Once they each had their bags, they looked at each other. Sarah gave Trini a hug. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too. But at least you will be close enough to visit!" Trini smiled as the rest of the teens laughed. "I'll call ya in a few days."  
  
"Ok." Sarah saw Eric pull up in his car. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Zack and Billy."  
  
"Bye." Billy grinned at Zack as they answered simultaneously.  
  
Zack pointed as a car pulled up next to them. "Hey! There's my dad!" They laughed as Billy's dad pulled up behind Mr. Taylor.  
  
Trini's dad hopped out of Hank's car and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, welcome home!"  
  
Trini laughed as Zack was pulled into a hug from his dad. "Well, its good to be home."  
  
Billy smiled up at his dad. "Well, who's riding with who?" He helped his dad put luggage into his car.  
  
"Well, since it would be wrong to separate you guys, we are going to take one car and you will take another." Hank smiled as the others joined them. You guys take the Taylor's car and I will drop off your bags at your homes."  
  
Zack smiled. "Ok. But where are we going to go?"  
  
Robert Taylor smiled. "Well, Robert, you can go to Hanks house."  
  
Billy laughed. "So, you noticed." As the others laughed, he ducked his dad's hand. "Hey, it was Trini's idea!"  
  
"Well, you all look great. Just like your parents!" Lee Kwan smiled at Trini. "Your mom is going to love it." He clapped his hands together. "Now, you guys head on over to Billy's. Your moms will be there soon."  
  
Zack took his dad's keys and hopped in. "See you guys there!" Once they were all in, he took off.  
  
Hank laughed. "I hope we weren't like that when we were that age!"  
  
Lee laughed. "I have a feeling we were!" He and his friends laughed. "Just wait until next Saturday. They will love the whole party."  
  
Robert smiled as they headed off to drop off their kids' luggage. "Well, I have a plan that will really get them."  
  
3 hours later, Zack waved as the Taylors and Kwans drove off. "Well, now we have to get our stuff ready for our disguises."  
  
Hank laughed. "Well, I know that your friends will all be at the park tomorrow around noon. You could surprise them. Right now though, I have a surprise in the garage for Billy and Trini."  
  
Billy looked at Trini and shrugged before following his dad out. He flipped on the light and froze. "Oh wow! That looks like my hover skid!"  
  
Hank smiled. "It is. Ernie and I helped them make it into a motorcycle. They had one made to look like it for Trini." He uncovered a bike right next to Billy's.  
  
Trini gasped and smiled. "Wow. It looks exactly like yours Billy! Only with the yellow and blue reversed."  
  
"They are great bikes guys." Zack ran a hand over Billy's. "Man, these would be perfect to surprise the gang with."  
  
Hank laughed. "That's what I thought. Your helmets even have built in microphones so you can talk to each other."  
  
"Awesome!" Trini grinned at Billy. "We can get our biker outfits to wear tomorrow. They won't know its us!" She turned to Hank. "We got some wigs that have voice changers in them. When turned on, we won't sound like ourselves."  
  
"That's great. Where did you guys find them?" Hank took a paper from Billy. "Wow, I'll have to check this place out this weekend." He smiled as they each yawned. "Come on, why don't you kids get some sleep."  
  
Billy nodded and they headed in. Once they had the lights out, they all fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Hank smiled as he looked in on the teens. "Time to get up!" He laughed as Zack quickly sat up. "Good morning to you too Zack!"  
  
"Hey Mr. C." He rubbed his eyes and stretched as the other two woke up. "Man, I feel like I have been asleep for years!"  
  
Billy smiled as he stood up. "Yeah, its the jet lag. We got extra sleep because we had a big time difference."  
  
Trini sighed as she stretched. "Well, we better get breakfast, showered, and dressed if we are going to beat the others to the park."  
  
"I have some French toast downstairs for you when you are ready." Hank smiled. "And Billy, you are supposed to call a Mr. Chan sometime this morning."  
  
"Oh yeah!" He smiled at Trini. "Will do dad." When his father watched him, he smiled. "Don't worry. Its a surprise."  
  
Hank nodded. "I will see you kids later." He closed the door and headed downstairs.  
  
Billy looked at Zack. "Trini, can get her shower first, then you. I will call Mr. Chan while you guys are doing that." He saw Trini nod and head towards the bathroom with her stuff. He picked up his phone and called their instructor. By the time Zack had gotten out of the shower and dressed, he had set it all up with Master Chan and Ernie.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Trini looked up as Zack entered the room.  
  
"We will go to Master Chan's in the afternoon and we will do our school work with Bulk and Skull in the mornings. On the weekends, we all will be helping Bulk and Skull with weights and other stuff." He paused to grab his things. "Dad said Ernie is going to have a party for us when we come back so that will be next weekend. This weekend, we will be focusing on getting caught up with Master Chan."  
  
Trini nodded as he headed for the door. "We will meet you downstairs then." She and Zack headed downstairs while he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Once they were fed and ready to go, they hopped onto their bikes. Zack hopped onto the bike with Billy. "Let's go man. I can't wait to see their faces!"  
  
"Chill Zack. We will be early. But we can pretend we are from out of town and enjoying the park." He followed Trini out of his driveway and towards the park. Once there, they parked and hopped off. "This is the perfect place to park. They will definitely see the bikes. We can watch them from our table."  
  
Zack smiled as they headed towards the usual table the gang used. "They will head right for the table and see us there."  
  
"That's the whole idea Zack. BUT, we can also be doing something." She pointed to a stand nearby. "Why don't we leave these bags here and pretend to be looking around?"  
  
"Excellent idea!" Billy set his bag down and followed them to the stands that were set up. "Hey, I think I see Tommy and Kim." He nodded to the white jeep that pulled up next to their bikes.  
  
Zack laughed. "And he is totally checking out the bikes!" He grinned as the others joined the two. "Well, they are all here. Shall we head back?"  
  
Trini nodded and they headed back to their bags. As they sat down, they noticed the gang watching them. "Thank god our voice changers are turned on. Let's go to Ernie's. That way we can talk and not have them hear us."  
  
Billy nodded and got up. "By the way, we need names if we are going to be wearing these disguises. I'll go by Michael."  
  
"I'll be Cleo." She looked at Zack. "Who you going to be?"  
  
"Call me Darren" Zack smiled as they headed for their bikes. Then they realized that their friends blocked the only path. "Excuse us."  
  
Kim stepped aside as they walked through. "Hey, are you guys new around here?"  
  
Billy smiled and turned to her. "Yes and no. We are just visiting a friend of ours who recently moved nearby." He waited as she walked up to him.  
  
"Well, we live here so if you need someone to show you around we can help." She held out her hand. "I'm Kim."  
  
Billy smiled. "I'm Michael. This is Cleo and Darren."  
  
Tommy nodded to them. "Where are you headed to?"  
  
Trini/Cleo shrugged. "We were going to find some place to get a drink or at least a light snack." She turned to Billy/Michael. "Or do you want to find a place to just sit and relax?  
  
"Well, I could really use some ice cream or smoothie right now." He turned to Zack/Darren. "What about you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" He turned to the others. "Where can we get something like that?"  
  
Jason grinned. "Ernie's is the best in this area. We can show you the way if you'd like! Where are you parked? I'm Jason by the way."  
  
Billy/Michael smiled. "Nice to meet you. We are parked right ahead."  
  
Trini followed him to their bikes and grabbed her helmet. "You lead the way and we will follow."  
  
Kim gaped at the bikes. "Those are your bikes?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Yeah. They were made especially for us. One of my friends painted it. Hers was painted to match mine, only in a different way."  
  
Trini watched them look at each other. "I love the color yellow but he loves the color blue. So his friend painted them to match us." She saw them nod and get into their cars. "Lead the way!"  
  
Once at the Juice bar, Ernie saw the teens head in. "Hey guys, who are your friends?"  
  
Billy held out his hand. "I'm Michael. This is Darren and Cleo."  
  
Ernie shook his hand and noticed something similar. Warily, he looked closer at the face. "Are you guys from around here? I'm Ernie."  
  
"We are just visiting a friend. We are going to be here all week." Billy smiled and winked.  
  
Ernie grinned at Billy's wink. "Well then, your first drink is on the house!" He turned to the others. "That goes for you guys too for bringing them here."  
  
"You sure about that? I mean won't your boss be mad?" Billy grinned and winked.  
  
"Ernie is the owner." Kat smiled as they sat down at their regular table. "What do you guys want to drink?"  
  
Billy looked At Trini and Zack. "Strawberry smoothie?" When they nodded, he looked up at Ernie. "Can we get that?"  
  
"Absolutely Michael." He turned other others. "The regulars?"  
  
"Yeah." He laughed as they answered in unison.  
  
The teens hung out for the rest of the day. As it was getting late, Zack stood up. "Well, we better be getting back before it gets too late."  
  
"Thanks for coming with us. Like we said. If you need someone to show you around, let us know. You can always find us here after school. If not, then we are usually in the park." Jason smiled as they nodded and headed out. Once they were out of earshot, he turned towards the others. "I wonder where they are from."  
  
"I don't know but I do know that Darren is kinda cute." Amanda smiled as they all rolled their eyes. "Hey, its not like I'm dating Zack or anything!"  
  
"She's right guys! Let her alone!" Aisha stood up and headed for the door. "I gotta get going. See you guys later."  
  
The rangers said their goodbyes and split up. Ernie watched with a smile. "Billy is really going to get it for not letting Kim in on that plan." He shook his head and began cleaning up.  
  
Across town, 5 adults were having a conversation.  
  
"I think we should do a few songs, then have these five come up and sing with us. After all, they each have lived somewhere outside of California." The man leaned back against the chair he was in. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled from where he kept running a hand through it.  
  
"I agree." A tall man grinned as he leaned forward. "Who knows, Maybe they will even sing a few songs on their own."  
  
A third man laughed. "Yeah, after all, they are all talented enough. And we know they can all sing. I say we do it." He held out his hand. "Deal?"  
  
4 hands came down on top of his and five voices combined. "Deal." The five men stood up and headed their separate ways.  
  
The next morning, Billy stood outside the building as a young girl ran out. "Liana?" He smiled when she paused.  
  
"Who are you?" she took a step back and looked around. "I'm waiting for a friend."  
  
Billy took off his wig. "It's me." He laughed as she gave him a hug. "We are wearing disguises so that our friends won't know we are back until our homecoming party."  
  
She smiled up at him and looked over at his friend. "You must be Trini." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hi. Billy's told me about you." She smiled at the girl as she shook her hand. "So, you help out around here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm supposed to tell you to go to my grandfather's office. Your stuff is in there." She led them inside. "I will go tell Uncle you are here."  
  
"Thanks Liana." Billy watched her leave and pulled Trini down a hall. He stopped outside an office and frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trini saw his hand freeze before gripping the handle.  
  
"I haven't been in here since before the tournament." He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Trini followed him in and smiled. "Wow, he must have really liked you." She walked over to the desk and picked up a picture of Billy and Liana. "This is a good picture."  
  
"He loved his granddaughter. Liana loved Billy." Master Chan walked in and smiled at them. "I'm glad you made it."  
  
Trini smiled and took the package he handed her. "What is this?"  
  
"It is something I was going to give you before you moved." He motioned to a package on the desk. "Billy, that was going to be for you. He died before getting a chance to give it to you."  
  
Billy picked up the package and unwrapped it. "Wow, this is beautiful!" He looked over as Trini held up an exact replica of the lance he held.  
  
"When we were younger, we attended the same academy. Upon reaching a certain skill level, our master gave us each a sword. One gold, and one silver. He said that no fencer has ever scored that high on the skill test and you two did the same." He nodded to their lances. "We got together and had them melted down and made into two others. He bested me by one point but you two scored the same."  
  
Trini smiled. "Thank you." She looked at the desk and saw two piles of clothes. "Are those our uniforms?"  
  
"Yes they are. But Liana has something to add to them." He moved aside as the door opened. "Come in Liana."  
  
"Hello uncle. I brought them." She handed him two pieces of material.  
  
Thank you." He held them out to Billy and Trini. "We noticed that the two of you had a signature color. These are belts that signify your skill level and the high score you were given. Not very many people have one."  
  
Billy took the black belt with the blue stripes on the end while Trini took the black with yellow stripes. "Thank you Liana. How did you get them with these colors?" He saw her smile.  
  
"Grandpa always told me that you were drawn to the color for some reason. And I assumed the same for Trini. So, when Uncle ordered the belts, I told him to get one with blue and one with yellow." She laughed as Billy pulled her into a hug. "You are welcome."  
  
Billy laughed as Master Chan cleared his throat. "We better get ready so we can get our stretching done."  
  
She nodded and headed out the door, her uncle following. "See you later!"  
  
After changing and stretching, they joined Master Chan in some basic maneuvers. Then he let them get into the practice. 3 hours later, he clapped his hands together. "Well done! You two haven't forgotten! You are a little rusty on some stuff but you knew what to do."  
  
Billy smiled as he took his mask off. "Well, I guess its like riding a bike."  
  
"That it is Billy." He walked them over to the door to the hall. "Go rest and I will see you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Billy smiled as they left the room. "So, what should we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I am feeling a little worn out. Maybe we should just go rest." She opened the door to the office. "Hey, there's a note on the desk."  
  
Billy read the note and smiled. "This is from Liana. It says that her uncle has his own office so this one is mine. The place was left to her and her dad and they said I can use it as my own office if I want to teach classes."  
  
"Do you want to?" Trini finished changing and walked over.  
  
"I don't know yet." He finished changing and smiled. "I just might, if I have the time."  
  
They headed outside after putting their gear in the closet of the office. Liana joined them at the main door. "Billy, think about that note. Daddy and I would really like it if you joined the staff. We can work out any arrangement."  
  
"I will think about it and let you know by the end of the week." He looked at Trini. "I have to discuss a few things with someone else."  
  
"Ok with me Billy." She turned to Trini. "Uncle has asked me to ask you the same thing. If you are interested, you can teach as well. He will make sure you get all the certifications needed."  
  
Trini nodded. "I'll think about it." She looked at her watch. "We have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow Liana."  
  
"Bye!" The girl waved as they rode off on their bikes before heading back in.  
  
Once at the Cranston's, they sat down on the couch. 2 hours later, they woke up and joined Zack and Hank in the kitchen for dinner. "Hey, you two have a nice day?"  
  
Billy glared at Zack. "It was great. Just a tad tiring though."  
  
Hank laughed. "It looks like it." He poured some soup into bowls for them. "Eat up. There is some salad in the bowl."  
  
Trini got some salad and dug in. "This is good Hank. What did you put in it?"  
  
Hank laughed. "That's for us to know and you to find out!" He winked at Billy and dug into his own food. "So, what time are you guys going to be home tomorrow?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Well, we will be with Zack and Bulk and Skull in the morning. Then we will be somewhere else in the afternoon. I guess we will probably be at the command center if there is an attack."  
  
Trini gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about that!" She looked at Billy. "I had a weird dream last night that I wanted to talk to Zordon about."  
  
Billy nodded. "We can talk to him when we are done."  
  
Zack finished off his soup and put his dishes in the dishwasher. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am itching to go see Alpha and Zordon."  
  
Billy grinned as his dad finished his supper. "Dad, would you be able to take over the juice bar for a week if needed?"  
  
Hank looked at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Because if Trini's dream means what I think it means, we may have to go to Phaedos for a whole week. But if we are going to be gone all week, we will need Ernie there because of school work." He grinned as he finished his food. "Actually, I think Ernie's one friend would watch it too."  
  
Hank nodded. "I will talk to Ernie while you go talk to Zordon." He got up and picked up the phone. "I'll let you know."  
  
Billy nodded and they teleported out. When they arrived in the chamber, they saw Alpha just standing there. "Alpha?"  
  
"Billy!" Alpha turned and walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a dream last night and I need to know what you think of it." Trini stepped towards Zordon's tube. An hour later, they left the Command Center and teleported back to Billy's.  
  
"What did he say?" Hank looked up from the news and saw their faces. "Bad news?"  
  
AN: Well, as usual, I hope you all liked it! I will be having some more surprises coming before they reveal themselves to the others. 


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the rangers or anything on the show. If you don't know who my originals are, then you need to read part one again. As for these disclaimers, anyone else tired of reading the same thing every chapter? Well, from now on, I am going to do things different.

AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, if any. There is action in these next few chapters as the rangers welcome home their friends and go to Phaedos. And I would really like to see some reviews for these chapters so that I know what you think of the story. Now, enjoy!

**PROMISES**

Billy sighed and sat down next to his dad. "It's not really bad but its not really good. We have to go to Phaedos for a week, just not this week."

"When do you have to go?" Hank looked up as Zack and Trini sat down.

"Well, we will be going next week. We are hoping to get our school work done and caught up and then having Ernie up there to do that weeks work." Trini leaned back and sighed. "I'm just a little worried about how this week will pan out."

"Why do you say that Trini?" Hank leaned forward and turned off the news.

"Well, we will be busy with Ernie and them for our schoolwork, but then we have to get out of there once in a while so we will be using our disguises. I'm just wondering about how they will take it when they find out we tricked them." She smiled at Billy.

"Well, I think they will be a little angry but they will just go with the flow." Billy smiled at his dad. "So, what did Ernie tell you?"

"He will go. His friend will watch the Juice Bar for him." Hank sighed and stood up. "I'm going to head up. Goodnight kids."

"Night!" Trini watched him disappear up the stairs before turning to Billy. "So, what now?"

"Well, we should get some sleep. We have a tough day ahead of us tomorrow." He stood up and pulled her up. "You want to sleep here or are we going to go up to my room?"

"Let's go up to your room." Trini pulled Zack along as they headed upstairs. "It's soundproofed so we can talk about you know what without Hank hearing."

"Good idea Tri." Zack shut the door behind them and helped them move stuff out of the way. Once they took their turns in the bathroom and all got changed, they settled down on the floor and talked about the week ahead of them.

Bright and early the next morning, Hank smiled as he checked on the teens. He set a box down on the bed with a note and quietly exited the room.

Billy opened his eyes as he heard a soft click. When he saw the box on his bed, he sat up and looked around. Trini was curled up next to him and Zack was sprawled out on the other side of him. He quietly stood up and sat down on the bed to read the note. "All of them?"

"All of who?" Trini sat up and looked at him. "I heard your door close."

"Me too." Zack got up and joined them on the bed. "What's in the box?"

Billy shrugged. "We are supposed to get Tommy, Kim, and Jason to join us before opening it."

"Well then, let's get them over here." Zack picked up Billy's phone and looked at the clock. "Will Tommy be up?"

"Call Kim first. She can handle Tommy." Trini laughed as she headed to the door. "I am going to get a quick shower and get dressed."

"Ok. I'll call Jason while he calls Kim." Billy headed towards his dad's room. "I will get a shower while I'm in there as well."

Zack waved them off as he talked to Kim. "Yeah, The note says that you guys have to be here. Will you get Tommy? Billy is gonna call Jase." He smiled as she laughed and answered. "Ok, see you in a bit." He hung up as Trini came in. "Done already?"

"I said a quick shower." She smiled as she pushed him to the door. "Go before they get here." She laughed as he grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Billy soon joined her in the room and he carried the box down the steps as they headed down for some breakfast. "Knowing Kim, Tommy will be here soon."

Billy laughed as the doorbell rang. "Guess so." He opened the door and let Jason in. "Figures you would be first." He looked up as a horn sounded. "Well, looks like Tommy fell under Kim's magic again." He laughed as Tommy climbed out of his jeep with wet hair.

"Shut up." Tommy glared at Kim as she followed him to the house. "Not one word guys."

Zack laughed as he stepped off the stairs. "Man Kim, I hope I never find a girl like you!" He ducked as Tommy swatted at him. "Chill man, I'm on your side!"

Kim smiled. "I had to actually drag him out of the bathroom." She smiled at Tommy's glare. "He was dressed and all but he takes longer than me in front of the mirror!"

"Hey, I had just gotten dressed! You didn't even give me a chance when you called! You called from right in front of my house!" He glared at her as they followed Billy into the living room. "So, what's got us all here on a Sunday morning?"

Billy pointed to the box in front of them. "My dad left this on my bed this morning. We are all supposed to be here when I open it." He took the lid off and gasped. "Wow."

Kim looked inside and gasped as she pulled out a picture. "It's our parents!" She held up a picture of the Harts, The Scotts, and The Cranstons.

Trini smiled and pulled out another picture. "This is my parent's wedding picture! Is there anything that says why all these pictures are in here?" She pulled out many other pictures and papers.

Billy skimmed over the papers and picked out one. "Here is a letter. Its is signed by my parents, Mr. Scott, Ernie's wife, and Mr. Taylor, Mr. Hart, and Lee." He passed the letter around as tears came to his eyes.

Tommy looked at the letter and cocked his head. Ok, I can get the meaning behind all of you being here but why me?"

Billy sighed. "Because you are like Jenny. She came into their lives as a new student and was immediately brought into their circle of close friends. A lot like you."

"Without the evil bit right?" Tommy smiled at Kim. "But I get what you are saying."

Kim smiled and reread the letter. "Guys, do you realize what they are saying in this letter?" She looked around at their blank faces. "The seven of them made a promise to always be there for each other, no matter where or when they were needed. No matter where they may be."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, after Jenny died, Ernie took her place in the promise. Aside from being my godfather, he kept her promise to always watch out over their friends kids as if they were his own." He sighed as he thought back to his conversation with Ernie. She and my mom were like Kim and Trini are. They were friends forever."

Trini smiled and gave him a hug. "Ernie stepped in where he didn't have to and has kept up his end of the bargain. Jenny must have really been his life."

"She was. Mom was always telling me about her. When she died, mom lost a part of herself. That's where Kim's mom came in." He looked over at Kim with a smile. "She and Jenny were as close as she and my mom so they helped each other through it. She took up the god mother job as well as Jenny did."

Kim nodded. "She loved your mom and their friends to no end. I was always told about Jenny too." She motioned to the letter. They made a promise to each other and I intend to keep it going." She stood up as they all stared at her. Billy smiled as she headed over to the counter.

"I'm with you Kim." He turned to see the others watching in confusion. "They signed it and promised in blood. Their fingerprints are in blood. You can join us if you want." He took the Swiss army knife from Kim and cut his palm.

Kim shook his hand and smiled. "Anyone else?" She held out the knife with her un-cut hand.

Tommy nodded and cut his palm before handing the knife to Jason. "I think we all agree. In Jenny's memory." He shook hands with every one of them. "Now what?"

Billy used his clean hand and wiped off the knife and putting a bloody fingerprint under his parents. "Put your fingerprint under your parents. Tommy, you are under Jenny." Once they all did so, he signed his name under his fingerprint and handed the pen to Trini.

Once the teens all signed their names, they washed their hands and bandaged them. Jason smiled at the box. "So, what else is in there?"

"Jason!" Kim held out a picture. "Look!"

"Hey, I remember that field trip to the Smithsonian! There were other schools there that day too! That cross country school convention was there." He looked up as Trini gasped. "What's wrong?"

Trini held p another picture. "Looks like we were all there that day! My mom is talking To Mrs. Hart and Zack's is talking to Mrs. Oliver! They are all acting like they are best friends!" Trini took out another picture. "And look at this! Zack's dad and my dad are chatting with your dads!"

Zack laughed as he rooted through the other stuff. "Hey, what's this key?" He held up a skeleton key that had a blue embossed heart on the handle.

Billy smiled. "That's nothing. Something of my mom's that dad must have figured it was time to open." He fingered the heart and laughed. "He always told me that he would wait till I got married. Then it would be my wedding present."

Trini put an arm around him and smiled. "Well, that is this summer so I'd say it's a little early."

Jason laughed. "Oh well!" He stopped laughing as he looked at another paper. "Hey, check this out Billy!"

"What's that?" Tommy took the picture of a group of kids. "Who did this? It looks like some kind of School assignment."

"I did it in first grade." Billy smiled. We had to draw a picture of what makes us really happy. That's me, Kim, Jason, and two other friends of mine. "Alex was a friend since my first year at science camp when we were five. Lizzy is Ernie's niece."

Kim laughed. "And she is going to be here for a week sometime this month." She sighed as they continued looking through the box. "There is a lot of stuff in here."

"Mom never really threw anything important out. She liked to save things she thought would be important to me and my friends in the future." Billy smiled at a picture of them in their superhero costumes. "Sometimes I miss the days when she would let us run all over and drag her into our games."

Zack smiled. "You know Billy, from what my dad and mom say about her, I think she would be really happy with the way you are living now. I mean you have a close circle of friends who would do anything for you and a bunch of teachers in the palm of your hands." He patted his friend's shoulder. "I'd be watching out for bullies come graduation man!"

Billy laughed. "I think I can handle them." He jumped as the phone rang. "Hello?" He frowned as he listened to the person on the other end. "No, he should be at work. If I hear from him I will have him call. Okay, thank you." He hung up with a worried expression.

Zack looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. That was the hospital. They tried to call dad at work but he wasn't there." He looked up as his dad came in with a bag of food. "Dad!"

"Hey!" Hank set the food on the counter and looked at the teens. "What's wrong? I brought some lunch for you kids."

Billy crossed his arms and looked at his dad. "The hospital just called. They said they were trying to reach you at work. Its an emergency."

Hank nodded and picked up the phone. "I'll see what they need." He dialed the hospital and talked to whoever answered. As they transferred him, he waved them off. "I'll be right back." He headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back in with an ashen face. "Billy, we need to get to the hospital now!"

"What's going on?" Billy followed his dad out to the car and stopped him from getting in. "Tell me!"

"It's Jack. He's in the Emergency room right now." He motioned to the other kids. "You can come if you want."

They nodded and separated into one other car as Trini hopped in with Billy and Hank. "I'm coming with you." Once at the hospital, Hank was pulled away by a doctor as the teens sat outside the recovery room. "What is wrong with Mr. Benner?"

Tommy sighed as he looked at Kim and Jason. "He's been sick. He hasn't been in school since shortly around Halloween." He bit his lip as Billy looked at him in shock. "Mr. Kaplan told us that he would tell you when you came back to school."

Billy nodded. "Do you know how sick he is?" He looked up as his dad walked up to him. "What's going on?"

Hank sighed and motioned them into a nearby waiting room. "Guys, I'll tell you right now but you can't tell anyone else. Ernie and the teacher's know but that's about all that do." He motioned to the door. "Mr. Benner is in a situation that would really cause something at the school if it got around to the students."

"We won't tell Hank." Trini nodded to the others before looking back at him. "What is it?"

Hank looked at his son and squeezed his hand. "Jack has brain cancer. Shortly before Halloween, he was admitted into the hospital. Today, something happened that dropped his blood pressure."

Billy shook his head as he paced. "But he was fine at the beginning of the school year! How can it just hit him that fast? I don't get it!" He looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. "There is something else isn't there? There has to be."

Hank sighed and looked at the others. "Could I talk to him alone for a minute?" They nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. "Billy, he has the same disease Jenny had. I am his emergency contact so I was the one they call."

Billy sat down in shock. "The same as Jenny?"

"The exact. There is no hope for him unless someone comes up with some kind of medicine to fight both diseases at once." He looked at his son. "He was working on one for both kinds but not for people with both. He found out he had Jenny's disease when he collapsed after school around Halloween."

Billy shot up and started pacing again. "I was helping him with those medicines. If I hadn't left, he might have gotten farther with them." His dad stopped him. "Can I get access to his lab to work on them?"

"Billy, its too far advanced to help him. The brain cancer is his least problem. But Jenny's disease is really advanced."

"NO!" Billy shouted and cringed at his dad's wince. "Sorry. But I had a project I was working on for the science fair. Dad, it was a treatment for advanced cases of Jenny's disease. I need to talk to Mr. Benner."

Hank nodded. "Okay. He is in the third room down the hall on the left. Room 212. He should be awake by now." He watched his son run out and down the hall. He smiled at Trini. "Go help him. He may need it." As she hurried after Billy, he turned to the others. "Do me a favor."

"Anything Mr. C." Kim walked over to him with a smile. "What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Mr. Kaplan and Mrs. Applebee. You need to help Billy and Trini with a new project and need their permission to get into Jack's lab." He patted her shoulder. "I can't say why but I know that they trust you almost as much as they trust Billy and Trini. And that's saying a lot."

Tommy nodded and started to turn away. "Just one thing Mr. C." When the man turned back to him, he cocked his head. "Can I ask why they would call you when he had this problem?"

Hank smiled and nodded. "Its something we don't tell anyone unless we know they can keep it secret." He leaned in and smiled. "Jack is my godfather. Since he has no living relatives, he made me his emergency contact. He was my father's best friend."


	8. Bad News and Good News

Disclaimer: Well, as usual, I don't own the rangers. The characters not on the show are my own.

AN: Well, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading them and I look forward to your comments. Keep them coming.

**BAD NEWS AND GOOD NEWS**

Trini knocked lightly on the door of room 212 and smiled when Billy waved her in. "Hi Mr. Benner."

"Hello Trini. I've missed having you kids in class. So has everyone else. The grading curve hasn't been much since you left." He smiled as the couple laughed. "I hear you are coming back for good."

Billy nodded. "Yeah. We are back for good." He looked up at his teacher with a frown. "I have something to ask you though."

"What is it?" Jack Benner frowned when he saw Billy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Dad told me about your disease and cancer. I want to know if I have your permission to go into the lab to work on my science Fair project." Billy gave him a weak smile. "Am I allowed to tell you what it is?"

"Well, I know it had something to do with some medicine for the disease." Jack squeezed his hand. "If you think you can actually do something with it, then go ahead." He frowned as a thought came to him. "You know that nobody can help you right?"

Billy smiled. "Yeah." He pointed to Trini. "She will be my helper. You know, getting the ingredients while I do the work. Is that ok?"

"Yes it is, as long as she doesn't do anything besides that or take notes for you." Jack smiled over at Trini. "Are you ok with that?"

"Oh yeah!" She smiled as she caught site of their friends outside the door. "I think somebody wants to say hi right now though."

Jack nodded. "I'll get in touch with Mr. Kaplan so the two of you are allowed to get into the lab before, during, and after school." He patted Billy's hand. "You do what you can to get that cure done right."

"I will." Billy smiled as they headed towards the door. "Just one more thing, can I tell you what disease I was working on a cure for?"

"Yes you can. I'm very curious to know." Jack Benner leaned back as he waited for Billy's answer.

Billy grinned as he opened the door. "I was working on a cure for Jenny's disease." He walked out of the room as his teacher stared after him in shock. "Guys, you can go in and say hi." He grinned through the window as Trini stepped out of the room. "He's really shocked by my project isn't he?"

"I believe so. It's not everyday that one of your most prized students tells you he has been working on a cure for your disease." Trini put a hand on his shoulder as their friends slowly stepped out of the room. "You guys can head on out, we are going to stay with Hank for a while."

Tommy nodded. "We'll see you later then. He wants to talk to you guys for a minute."

Billy nodded as they headed off before re-entering the room. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. I just wanted to congratulate the two of you." Mr. Benner smiled. "Hank told me once that he thought the two of you would grow up to be just like your parents. He was right." Jack motioned Billy over. "If you succeed at your cure, I would be glad to be your guinea pig. After all, I can't get any worse."

Billy nodded. "If I get it to the right level and potency, I will see to it that Dad convinces the doctors to allow it." Billy smiled down at him. "Do you think you will be able to go to Graduation?"

Jack looked away quickly. "I don't know. Honestly, the doctor's aren't sure." He looked back up to see Billy's pale face. "If you are going to work on that cure, then I will see to it that you get the best equipment available. I have a list of contacts that you can use. I'll have Mr. Kaplan get it for you when you return to school."

Billy nodded. "Thank you." He smiled as his teacher yawned. "You better get some more rest. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye you two." He shook his head as they left. "I'll never get over how grown up they've gotten over the past few years."

"We've got a good reason for it too." Billy smiled as he stuck his head back in the door. "I forgot to ask you something else."

"What's that?" He laughed as he spotted Trini right behind Billy. "I'll try to give you an answer."

"Do you think the doctors will alloy you to get out of the hospital for a day if there is a nurse with you?" Billy grinned at Trini. "There is an exhibition this coming Saturday. Actually there are a lot of them but there is one in particular. The others don't know we are back for good so we are using disguises to move around town. It's just something I would love to have you see."

"I'm sure they would Billy." He smiled as a nurse brought a tray of food in for him. "After all, I am only being here for treatment so I will be in and out of the hospital anyway." He smiled at the nurse as she left. "Have your dad talk to my doctor. If he thinks I can, then I will go."

"Ok, I will tell him. Enjoy your lunch." Billy waved as he closed the door. "Okay Tri, where to now?"

"Well, we still have time to get to the cabin and get Bulk and Skull out of there." She smiled as Hank walked up to them. "Can you find something to keep Bulk and Skull busy in the afternoons and evenings this week?"

"Well, there are some games we have been working on that need to be tried out. I can have them listed for that." Hank walked over to the door to Mr. Benner's room. "Let me go talk to him real quick and I'll take you home." He walked into the room as they sat down on the chairs nearby.

10 minutes later, they were on their way back to the Cranston's. "Dad, can Bulk and Skull use my old car to get to and from town?"

"Yeah, I kept its inspection and everything up to date. Why?" Hank pulled into the driveway and followed them to the house.

"We want to overhaul their motorcycle." Trini smiled at him as they passed him.

"That's great." Hank reached into a drawer in the nearby desk and pulled out a set of keys. "Ernie actually told me that their bike broke down yesterday so they will be glad to have something to drive."

"Good." Billy pulled Trini towards his room. "We have to go but we will be back for our clothes later."

"Ok." Hank smiles as a thought popped into this head. "Do you want me to get out the other pair?"

Billy grinned. "Yeah, she's deserved them." He pulled a confused Trini into his room. "Let's get some stuff packed so that we can just come back here and grab our stuff."

"If you say so Billy." She packed what clothes she had at his house and zipped her bag. "I'm ready."

"Good, let's go." They headed down to the front door and set their bags down inside the living room. "Dad, we are going."

"Ok. Remember to grab a bite to eat. I will be going back to work for a while then I am going back out with Jack." Hank waved as they headed out the door.

3 HOURS LATER

Billy sighed as he opened the front door. "Well, that went well. Let's get our things and get up to the cabin. Zack should be up there by now."

"Yeah, his mom was going to take him." She grabbed her bag and followed him to their bikes. Once up to the cabin, they parked and joined their friends on the porch. "Hey guys."

Bulk smiled and moved over for them on the swing. "Hey guys. Zack told us about Mr. Benner. I'm sorry Billy."

"It's ok. I am working on a special gift for him as my science project. But nobody can know." He glanced at all three of his friends. "You guys promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah." Skull caught site of their bandaged hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"Nothing to worry about." Billy looked around. "I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" Bulk looked over at Skull.

""Well, dad told me that your bike broke down yesterday so I figured I would let you borrow my old car." Billy handed the keys to Bulk. "Dad or Ernie will be it up tomorrow morning. You guys will go with him in the afternoon while we do our thing and you will return in the late evening."

"What will we be doing?" Skull looked at Billy closely.

"Well, they have some games that need to be tried out. You will be the testers." Billy smiled as they grinned. "We are going to stay here and have someone come take your bike away to see if it can be fixed."

"I'd hate to lose that bike but seeing as how I got it cheap, I am willing to part with it if it can't be fixed." Bulk sighed as his stomach grumbled. "Who's hungry?"

Billy smiled. "Let's get some food and then get busy catching up with our school work." They headed into the cabin and into the kitchen. "Did you have any problems with anything?"

"Actually, we have been pretty good so far." Skull smiled and showed him their most recent tests. "Ernie helped us figure out a study technique that is tuned to our learning type."

"Yeah, he's a great teacher. You wouldn't think it by watching him at work but he is." Billy pulled some salad out of the refrigerator. "What do you guys want with the salad?"

Skull grinned. "I'll make something. It's something Ernie taught me to make." He went around the kitchen gathering his ingredients.

An hour later, they were all finishing up their dinner when the phone rang. Billy answered as they put their dishes in the dishwasher. "Hello?" He smiled as he listened to the person on the other end. "Ok, thanks dad."

"What did he want?" Trini followed him into the living room. "What now?"

"He talked to Mr. Kaplan and everything is set." Billy picked up his backpack. "Now, where should we start?"

Bulk looked at Skull and shrugged. "How about where you left off?"

Trini nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll compare all the stuff learned between then and when we left and see if there is anything we need to learn to get caught up."

For the rest of the night, the teens went over their school work and got themselves on the same page. As they separated for bed, Trini looked at Billy. "You sure about our plan? I mean, what if they find it while we are away?"

Billy looked at the closed door of the guest room. "Trust me, they won't. They know I have stuff out there that is very important and personal."

Zack watched as they headed for the same room. "Hey guys, where are we all sleeping? There is one room and three of us."

Billy grinned. "We are sleeping in the living room. Trini is in my room." He walked in with her and grabbed some blankets and pillows from the closet and turned back to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Billy." Trini closed the door and got ready for bed.

"Here ya go Zack." Billy tossed him a blanket and pillow. "We can use the foldout or we can just each take a sofa." He grinned as Zack hopped onto the other sofa. "I guess that answers my question." He settled into the sofa he was standing next to. "Night Zack."

"Night Billy." Zack settled in and closed his eyes. Soon, both teens were fast asleep.

The next morning, Zack opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring at him. "What the heck!" He jumped up as Billy laughed. "Don't do that to me man!"

"Sorry." Billy grinned as Ernie came out of the kitchen. "You slept right through Ernie coming and making breakfast. Luckily you woke up in time to eat. How come you were out so bad?" He moved aside as Zack got up.

"I was dreaming man." Zack grinned as they put away their blankets and pillows. "She dominated my dreams again."

"Who did?" Trini handed them each a plate of food as they sat down. She picked up her fork and dug in.

"Nobody." Zack looked at his food as Billy smiled. "It's nothing."

"If you say so man." Bulk finished his food and headed for the living room. "I'll see you guys in a few."

Skull finished his breakfast and headed after Bulk. "Enjoy!"

Ernie smiled as Billy looked at him. "Did they help ya get up to pace?"

"Actually, they did. I am surprised that I didn't miss much that I didn't understand." Billy smiled at Zack. "Now, Trini and Zack I'm not so sure about."

"Trini was fine but I am having a little trouble with the math and science." Zack shook his head as they finished their breakfasts and joined the other two in the living room.

Ernie laughed. "Well, you can help Bulk and Skull through it cause they are stumped as well." He took out his notebook. "Why don't we start with that first. Get out your science." For the next 5 hours, Ernie helped get them all on the same track and gave them the new work. He then left them to get back to the Youth Center. "I'll see you guys tomorrow a little earlier."

Billy nodded and waved as Bulk and Skull climbed into Ernie's car. "Well, that leaves us to our practice. Zack, do you want to come?"

"Sure!" He followed them out to the bikes and hopped up behind Billy. "Let's blow this joint."

Billy laughed. "If you say so!" He started up his bike and headed towards the Academy. They spent the rest of the afternoon training for the exhibition.

Around 4 in the afternoon, they stepped outside of the building and sighed. Trini glanced over to see Zack looking around. "What are you looking for Zack?"

"Nothing. I am just trying to imagine it with a lot of kids running around." He smiled. "I guess things really are different when kids are at school."

Billy laughed as they headed back to the cabin. "Yeah, but just think, now we have to get started on that bike."

"Don't remind me." Zack thought about what they were going to do with the bike as they headed towards the cabin. "What exactly are we going to be doing with it today?"

Billy parked his bike and they all headed into the cabin. "Well, we are just going to take it apart and try to go through all the pieces. If there is time, we will start cleaning the good ones." He turned to Trini. "Dad put something in your bag for you to use. Zack, you can use my spare set." He pulled out a pair of overalls from his bag and handed them to his friend. "Let's get changed and head out to the shed."

As Billy pulled out a large toolbox, Trini was still looking at her overalls. "Were these really your mom's?"

"As I said earlier, yes. Now they are yours." He smiled and handed her a wrench. "You earned them. Now, you start taking apart the front." He pulled out another wrench and handed it to Zack. "You get started on the back." He took out a third and bigger wrench and sat down in front of the middle of the bike.

A while later, Zack looked up quickly as a car pulled up. "I think they are back."

"I left a note for them saying we were going to be out of the cabin and not to look for us." Billy grinned as they sat quietly as their friends walked up onto the porch and into the cabin. "They won't hear us in here because we had it soundproofed. So we can work as long as we need to."

Trini put her wrench down and smiled. "Well, looks like we are done taking it apart. Now, where can we sort the pieces out?" She looked around them and grinned. "Actually, I put all of my parts according to where they were."

"So did I." Zack looked down at his pile. "How do we know if they are good or not?"

Billy handed them each a bright light. "These act like spotlights but are actually the kind of lights mechanics use to work under cars. They help you see everything as if the sun were shining. If there is any rust or anything that looks bad, it's not good. If you have any questions, ask." He sat back down at his pile and tossed them each a pair of glasses. "Use these to look closer at the smaller pieces."

For the next 2 hours, they sorted out each and every piece. When done, Billy smiled. "Well, the hard part is done. Now comes the easy part of step one."

Trini sighed when she compared the keep and toss piles. "I hate to rain on your parade but did you happen to notice how little the keep pile is?"

"Yeah, and there is nothing wrong with that." Billy put their tools away and handed them each a clean rag. "Wipe your hands off and head over to the separate room to your left. There is a bathroom and a large basin to wash the pieces in."

Trini shared a worried look with Zack. "Uh Billy? How are we going to replace all those huge pieces?"

"Easy, we get all new parts." Billy headed towards the room with some of the parts.

Trini scooped up an armload of parts and followed him. "How much will that cost?"

Billy shrugged and turned the water on, plugging the drain so it would fill up. "Not that much."

Zack placed the last of the pile into the basin with the rest of the pieces. "Just how much Billy? My dad had to get a new engine last year and it cost a fortune." He crossed his arms and blocked his path to the basin.

"Don't worry about it Zack." Billy turned to the bathroom and closed the door. When he was finished, he came out and washed his hands in the sink. "Just stop worrying Zack."

Trini put a hand up as he stepped up to the basin. "No, tell us how much Billy. The engine is definitely a few hundred dollars alone. You are talking about replacing just about all the main parts."

Billy sighed and shrugged her hand away. "If you must know, it will cost over a thousand bucks for the main parts and a few hundred more for the others, the paint, and all the trim work."

Zack gasped as Trini stared. "That much? How are we going to pay for it?"

"I've already taken care of it. It's all covered." Billy turned to Trini. "Don't worry about it. I am paying for it, not you guys."

"But you don't have that kind of money! "She watched him concentrate on his hands. "Or do you?"

Billy sighed. It was time she knew and he looked up as her eyes widened. "Yes I do. I never told anyone because our accountants and lawyers are the only ones who know aside from Ernie and the teachers. Mom said I should never let it go to my head and we don't like to draw attention to ourselves." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "If the other students found out about it, I would never be able to go back to school."

"Man, you are one lucky kid!" Zack patted his shoulder. "We won't tell anyone, you know that."

"I know. We just don't like to flaunt it. That's why it's no big deal to do this. I have the money to do this and everyone thinks I just save really well." He smiled at Zack. "Could you imagine Kim's face if she knew?"

Trini smiled at him. "I can and you wouldn't like it. Especially once we get married."

Billy smiled as they dug into the basin and began cleaning the good motorcycle parts. "Yeah, she would want to take you shopping everyday." He froze with a worried glance at her. "You wouldn't would you?"

"Definitely not! I may love to shop like Kim but I would never change your ways." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I spend my own money."

Zack laughed as Billy sighed in relief. "Man, you will be so lucky when you get married Trini. You are going to be spoiled on your honeymoon, and everyday after that."

Billy grinned at her. "You better believe it girl! I'm going to spoil you like always!"

Trini laughed. "As you wish Master!" She winked as they turned back to their work. When they were done, she pulled the plug as Billy carried the rack of clean parts over to a special dryer. "How do we explain our outfits to Bulk and Skull? We can't just walk in there with greasy clothes."

Zack looked at the dryer and frowned. "You sure this is a dryer? It has a button for chrome."

"Yes I'm sure. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Billy put the parts in the dryer and closed the door. After turning it on, he turned around with a smile. "Now I got something to show you." He led them towards the far side of the shed. "I always have some kind of clothes set aside for when someone is here or something like that."

"What about Trini?" Zack took the blue jeans and tee shirt from Billy and headed for the bathroom. "She won't exactly fit into your clothes."

Trini took another pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt from Billy with a smile. "I can use a belt Zack." She winked at Billy. "Besides, we won't be wearing them for too long. So what if the shirt will be a bit big."

Billy laughed as Zack came out of the bathroom with a frown. "What's the matter Zack? We wear about the same size."

"I feel lost with blue on." He looked over to see Trini step out from behind some boxes. "At least she has more yellow in her shirt."

Trini smiled as Billy headed into the bathroom. "That's because he looks good in blue and yellow!" She heard Billy laugh from the bathroom. "Ok, so it makes you feel closer to me!"

Billy opened the door and grinned. "Damn straight!" He took their overalls and shirts and put them into a washer nearby. "Trini, you asked how I manage to keep my clothes clean even with all that grease? Here's the secret." He held up a bottle of clear liquid. "Its part detergent, part degreaser, and my grandfather's own little invention." He poured a small amount into the water and closed the lid. "Now all we do is wait."

"Can we go back in the house now?" Zack looked around quickly. "Because I don't see anything we can do right now other than wait for the dryer."

"Yes, we can. And the clothes will automatically dry when the washer stops. It's a dryer as well. Tomorrow we can bring our own clothes out and change here." Billy let them out before closing and locking the door behind them. "Let's get some food."

Bulk looked up as the trio walked in. "We were starting to think you guys weren't coming back. We brought pizza home with us. It's in the refrigerator." He followed Skull into the living room. "You guys want to watch a movie with us?"

"Sure! What kind?" Billy took out some of the pizza and heated it up as Zack joined the others. When he rejoined them, he found they had put in Police Academy. "You guys really like these movies don't you?"

Skull laughed. "Yeah. I love Jones and Tackleberry."

Zack laughed. "That makes two of us!" He took a slice of pizza from Billy and leaned back. "Man, too bad the others aren't here!"

Trini laughed. "Well, considering the fact that they are probably cooling off after a monster battle, I don't think I want them here right now." She took a bite of her pizza and leaned back against Billy. "This is nice and cozy."

Bulk smiled. "I would think it would be. One girl and four guys?"

Billy nodded. "Although I'm just glad I don't have to worry about any of you hitting on her!"

Skull frowned as they all laughed. "Hey, how come you guys changed your clothes?"

Trini smiled at Billy. "Well, we got some grease on our clothes when we separated the car from the bike. So, we borrowed some spare clothes of Billy's that were in the shed." She tugged on the oversized shirt. "I'm just glad there was a belt out there. Otherwise I'd be holding these pants up."

The teens laughed and sat back to enjoy the movie. Afterwards, they all stretched and decided to call it a night. Bulk waved as he and Skull headed into the spare room. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Night!" Billy waved them off and turned to Trini. "See you in the morning Tiger." He kissed her cheek and watched her head into his room.

Zack shook his head as they quickly changed for bed. "Man, why don't you just go stay in there?" He grinned when Billy stared at him. "I mean it's not like anything is going to happen. We won't bite your heads off."

Billy looked at the closed door and grinned. "Hand me my pillow." When he picked up his blankets and headed towards the door, he was stopped by a whistle. "What?"

Zack grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He ducked the small sofa pillow Billy threw at him. "See ya in the morning."

Billy quietly closed the door and stood next to the bed. Trini was lying down and looking out the window. Not knowing if she was already asleep, he spoke softly. "Hey."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Zack's idea." He put his pillow down next to hers and joined her on the bed. "Besides, I was kinda feeling a little homesick."

Trini grinned. "Well then, let me help you feel better." She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Night Billy." They closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	9. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own them, except for the new ones. You know who they are.

AN: Well, thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapters. Sorry its been so long in getting this out but I've been a tad busy and am just now getting back into the swing of typing it up. Believe me, I have many chapters written out, just not typed. I will try to get them typed and posted as soon as I can. Now, remember to let me know what you think when you are done! I am looking forward to your opinions and ideas for this part of the story. Enjoy!

THE HOMECOMING 

Tuesday morning found the teens waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Trini opened the bedroom door and smiled. Billy was carrying a plate of food towards her. "Hey."

"Good morning! I was just going to bring you some breakfast. Guess you'll be joining us then." He took her arm and led her to the kitchen. "Ready for more schoolwork?"

"Absolutely! Although I am thinking that I may join you and Alex in the Advanced Chemistry class." She smiled as Zack shook his head. "I hope the sub isn't too mean or anything."

"I heard that he is. Alex said that there have been a few different subs but this latest one seems to be the type that holds himself in high regards and the expert in the subject." Billy grinned. "If he treats me like a little kid, I am going to put him in his place. Mr. Kaplan will be on my side anyway."

"Well, I'm glad we won't be going back to school any time soon." Bulk smiled as he finished his breakfast. "I'm going to get my stuff." He led Skull out to the living room.

The teens followed the same routine for the rest of the week. Occasionally stepping out to the park for some fun in their disguises, they practiced their fencing and hung out with the others a few times. Friday night, they joined Billy and his dad at their house.

"So, how did it go with you guys?" Billy sat down next to his dad and looked over at Bulk.

"Great. Some games are ready to be released but some aren't." Skull grinned at Hank. "I think I even learned a few things about science from playing the one."

"That's good." Trini sat down next to Billy. "By the way, you guys will need disguises if you are going to the exhibitions tomorrow Bulk."

"We know." He smiled and motioned over to a bag nearby. "We got some stuff to help disguise our voices and faces."

"Awesome!" Zack rubbed his hands together and smiled. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out it was us."

"Me neither. That reminds me." Hank turned to his son. "Jack is curious about why you wanted him at the exhibitions tomorrow."

"I can't tell. I can only say that there is something that he should enjoy." Billy grinned as his dad shook his head. "Just one thing though. Trini and I may be coming and going so we may not get seats near you guys all the time."

"That's fine. I'm sure the others would love to see you. Or at least Jason, Kim, and Tommy can't wait to see you." Hank smiled as he stood up. "Just make sure you are there for your welcome home party tomorrow night. We have invited everyone you know and are friends with."

"Cool. You guys know we will be the talk of the school on Monday don't you? Too bad we won't be there." Zack laughed as they nodded. "Billy, you still plan on seeing how much the science sub knows once we get back?"

"Yes I do." Billy glanced up at his dad and laughed when he started nodding. "If he doesn't know the college stuff that Mr. Benner was giving me, then he isn't worthy of the job."

"That's right Billy. The school board always tried to find someone who can teach the college classes as well as the high school ones. Just in case they get someone who may have already taken that class at a previous school." Hank smiled down at them. "Or in case some genius comes along and gets ahead."

"That would be me." Billy grinned as his dad yawned. "Why don't you go to bed? You look more tired than I feel."

"I am very tired." Hank headed for the steps. "I will see you kids tomorrow." A chorus of 'goodnight' answered him!

"I'm going to get the extra pillows and blankets." Billy got up and headed for the hall. "I'll be right back."

Trini turned to Bulk as Billy disappeared from sight and smiled over at him. "I want you to make sure the others are in the front row for the fencing exhibitions with Hank and Mr. Benner."

"Why? They can see fine from anywhere." Skull looked up as Billy came in.

"Because we have something special planned." Trini smiled up at Billy as he rejoined them. "We know the people doing the fencing so we will be helping them out."

"Ok." Bulk smiled as Billy took out a video. "What are we going to watch?"

"Something we haven't seen in a while. As well as something for the two of you." He slipped it in the VCR and joined Trini on the couch. "It's Police Academy 6."

"Cool! I haven't seen it in a while either!" Skull high-fived Bulk and they all leaned back to watch.

The next morning, the teens woke up to an empty house. Hank had left a note saying he was going to get Jack and they were going to help Ernie set up the Juice Bar before they all headed over to the exhibitions. Once they were dressed and had their breakfast, they put on their disguises. Bulk grinned at the others. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, you definitely don't look like Bulk and Skull. And you certainly don't sound like it either." Trini motioned to Skull. "With the weight you have already lost and his different outfit, you could pass off as someone passing through town."

"Great!" Skull opened the door and let them all out before locking it behind them. "Who is taking what vehicle?"

Billy smiled as he got on his bike. "Well, why don't you three take my old car and head over to the park? Trini and I have to go somewhere else first."

"Ok, we will see you there I guess." Zack climbed into the car and they sped off. Billy and Trini sped off in the other direction on their bikes.

Ten minutes later, Zack led Bulk and Skull over to the first exhibition. "Looks like Kat is first."

"Hey Darren!" Jason moved over and made some room for them. "Where are Cleo and Michael? Who are your friends?"

"They met someone they know and helping them out with something." Zack grinned at Bulk. "These two are staying at the same place we are. They are only passing through. This big guy is Frank and the other one is Gene."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kim shook their hands. "Our friend Kat is going to be the first diver. She's really been practicing."

"I can't wait." Bulk smiled over at Zack as the exhibition began. Once the diving was over, Kat had changed and joined them over at the nearby stage. "Hey Darren. I saw your friends at the back of the audience. They looked like they were enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, they are helping someone they know with something. They will most likely be at the back of all the audiences." Zack nodded to Bulk and skull. These are other travelers who are staying with us. Gene is the small guy and the other one is Frank."

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Cori is doing some Irish dancing but I'm sure you already met her." Kat motioned to the dancers taking the stage. "Hers is after this group. I saw them practicing."

"Cool. I love watching this kind of dancing." Skull leaned forward as the dancing exhibition began. Once that was over, Cori joined them and they chatted while the stage was torn down and the mats were brought out. Jason and Tommy took off to warm up as Kim headed off to do the same. "So which is first? I know there will be gymnastics and martial arts. Then there is something else."

Alex smiled. "Martial arts are first. That way, the gymnastics stuff can get set up on the mats over to the right. The fencing will be on these mats as the gymnastics equipment is torn down."

"Hey guys." Billy walked up with Trini. "Sorry we couldn't get to the front of the audience for the other exhibitions. We just stopped by to say hi and we will see you later. We have to get help our friends get set up."

"That's ok. I saw you watching and you looked like you enjoyed the dancing." Cori smiled over at them. "And I think I even saw Cleo do some steps."

"I did. I studied for a bit so I know some of the steps. Michael here can equal me in them." Trini smiled over at Billy. "But I'm afraid we have to get going now."

"Ok, we will see you at Ernie's later won't we?" Amanda looked up as the Martial arts began. "There will be dancing and everything. I'm just not sure what the party is for. I'm thinking it's for the exhibitionists."

"Yeah, we won't miss it." Billy turned towards the back of the audience. "See you later!" He pulled Trini back through the crowd and over to Liana. "Ok, let us get changed and we will be back to help you guys warm up."

"Ok Billy." She handed them their masks. "If you don't want them to see your identity, you might want to put these on."

"We will leave them off for now. With our disguises on, they will think we are only in town for this event." Trini picked up her uniform and turned towards the bathroom. "We'll be right back." they headed off to quickly change. Once they put their clothes down, she turned towards the Martial Arts mats. "Hey, Tommy and Jason are ready to begin!"

Liana stepped in front of them and smiled. "Wow, they are good!" She looked over to see Hank standing at the edge of the crows with a man in a wheelchair. "Who's your dad with Billy?"

"That's his godfather. He was a science teacher at the high school until he got sick." He smiled weakly down at her. "Do you remember Ernie? His wife died from the disease Mr. Benner has."

"That's too bad." She frowned over at the man. "Will he die too?"

"I hope not. I have been working on a cure for it and I hope to have it done in time for the science fair. Mr. Benner even let me use his work. We were both working on it." He patted her shoulder as his friends finished up. "Hey, let's go get the others warmed up."

Liana nodded and smiled. "So, did you guys think it over yet?"

Trini smiled over at Billy. "Yes we have. We won't tell you though until we are ready to begin." She followed them over to where a group of younger students were warming up. "Shall we begin?" They slowly started stretching as the gymnastics began.

"Hey Tri. Kim is up next." Billy motioned over to the mats as Kim stepped up to the beam. "It's her best event." He turned so he could stretch while watching Kim. "This should be good."

"Wow, she is awesome." Liana stood next to Trini and Billy watching Kim. "She still trains herself?"

"Yeah. Only she has a coach helping her get ready for the Pan Globals this summer." Trini smiled as Kim did a perfect dismount. "She will be training with the rest of the team down in Florida for a month this summer. Its around the same time we will be down there with Billy."

"Cool." She smiled as Kim left to change and turned back to the two next to her. "I'll be watching your races Billy."

"Good. Have you been watching every year?" He stood up as they finished stretching and headed over to his stuff.

"Yes, daddy and I both have. Mommy watched the last couple of races though." She smiled as Kim headed towards Jason and pointed over to them. "I think she recognizes us."

"Oh well. I wonder what they are saying." Trini smiled as they continued getting their stuff ready as Liana headed over to Master Chan.

In the crowd, Kim was turning to Hank. "Hey Mr. C., have you or Billy kept in touch with Liana?"

"No. He hasn't even set foot near the academy since the tournament." Hank looked up as Liana walked towards the center of the mats. "Hey, looks like she is joining the family business." He sat down next to the others in the front row as Jack got comfortable.

"Yeah, although I am surprised that Michael and Cleo are up there. They must be in town for the exhibition." He turned to Zack. "Is that right Darren?"

"Yeah. I just came along to keep them company." He smiled as Liana started talking.

"Hey Darren, are your friends going to be joining the group that is coming out now?" Maggie watched as the group took their stances and started their demonstrations. "Apparently not."

Rocky grinned as Cleo and Michael headed over to a small changing area. "Looks like they forgot something."

Aisha laughed as they reappeared with their masks on. "Yeah, they had to get their protection for their exhibition." She glanced over to see the group of students walking off the mat. "Hey, looks like the little girl has something else to say."

Liana stepped out onto the mat and smiled. "The last demonstration we have is from the advanced level. They prefer that we don't use their names but they will be joining our staff in the fall as instructors. They will not be demonstrating moves. They are going to be in a real match. We will call them by their colors." She walked off the mat as Billy and Trini took their places.

Hank stared as they matched each other move for move. "Hey Kim, does this feel familiar?"

"Yeah, its freaky." She glanced over to see Jack Benner smiling. "Hey Mr. Benner, do you like this stuff?"

"Of course! I used to fence when I was younger!" He smiled over at them. "These two made it to the ultimate level in their fighting. That is why they have colored stripes on their black belts. It signifies that they got the highest scores in fencing. In fact, I trained with that man over there. He is the new owner."

"Really?" Jason stared at Kim. "He's Liana's uncle from what I remember of her pictures. She told me that he and her grandfather got lances when they tested their high scores, only her grandfather bested him by one."

"That's right." Jack smiled as the two fencers continued their match. "These two look like they have lances that were specially made. Master Chan had a silver lance and the other was gold. Boy, these two are very good!"

"Yeah." Hank sighed. "I wish Billy were here to see this." He clapped with the others as the two finished their match in a tie. "Since they are done, why don't we go congratulate them."

"Yeah." Kim hopped up and pulled Tommy over to the two. "Michael!"

Billy turned around with a grin. He and Trini kept their masks on. "Hey."

"You guys are joining the staff? That's great! You can meet our friends when they show up!" Jason laughed as Liana ran over and jumped up on him. "Hey Lia!"

"Jason! It's been a long time!" She gave him a tight hug. "You guys need to come by and say hi to daddy."

"Yeah, we will do that as soon as we get a chance." Kim smiled as the girl got down and gave her a hug. "Who knows, maybe we can come some time when Michael and Cleo are there."

Mia Kwan smiled at the two fencers. "How long have the two of you been fencing? You were very good."

"We've only recently gotten back into it. We took a little bit of time off to concentrate on other things." Trini looked over as Kim stared at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but your voice sounds different." Kim cocked her head. "It sounds familiar somehow."

"Your name isn't Cleo is it?" Jason raised his eyebrows as the others stared at the two. "Who are the two of you for real?"

Zack sighed. "I guess we better tell them." He stepped up behind Billy and Trini. "You go first."

Trini nodded and she unhooked her helmet and faceguard. When Billy had his unhooked, she nodded to him. "You can call us Masters Kwan and Cranston."

Hank stared as they took off their masks. "BILLY!"

Billy flinched as his dad gave him a hug. "Surprise!"

Kim smacked his arm as Zack took off his disguise. "You didn't tell me? I'm gonna kill you!"

Trini laughed as her mom shook her head. "We decided to have a little fun. Besides, we have spent all week and last weekend practicing and catching up. We took our certifications yesterday in case we wanted to teach in the future."

"Wow." Amanda looked at Zack and smiled. "That's all I can say!"

"Yeah." Alex smiled as they headed towards the changing areas. "Why don't you guys go change so we can go to Ernie's. You can tell us about it then."

"Ok, see you in a few!" Billy ran over to change as Trini did the same to the girl's changing area. A few minutes later, the group headed for their cars. "We'll meet you there! We have to get our stuff back to the academy."

"Billy!" Liana ran over to him. "Uncle says that he will take your sabers and uniforms back with him and put them in your office. When you come in next weekend, we will have the arrangements figured up and on your desk."

"Thanks Lia." He smiled down at her as she ran back to her uncle. When he looked up, his dad was looking at him. "What?"

"Your office?" Hank smiled as the others laughed.

"Yeah, I was given her grandfather's office. Her uncle said that if anyone deserved it, it was me and Trini." He smiled. "Next weekend we are going to go through it and see what has to be kept and what can be tossed. I can keep anything I want in there."

"That's great Billy." Mr. Benner smiled as he got into Hank's car. "Hey, we'll see you at Ernie's."

"Yeah." Billy hopped on his bike and Trini got on hers. "Anyone want a ride?"

"Absolutely!" Jason grinned as Kim smacked his arm. "What! Kat can drive my tracker."

Kat took his keys. "Go."

Kim laughed and looked at Tommy. "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest!" He smiled as she clapped and climbed on behind Trini. "Let's rock!"

Trini laughed as Billy did a burnout and sped out of the parking lot. "See you guys later!" She took off after Billy as the others laughed and climbed into their cars.

A while later, everyone was laughing as Billy and Trini told them about their weeks in Geneva. Zack added to the mix. But he gasped as he looked up on the stage. "Hey guys, do you see what I see waiting back in the wings?"

Billy looked up and glanced over to see Jason in shock. "Jase, tell me I'm not seeing that!"

"Dude! Why are your dad's back there?" Maggie frowned as Ernie walked onto the stage. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Kim shook her head as her dad nudged Hank and pointed out to them. "Probably because I have a sickening feeling about it? Tell me they are not doing this!"

Trini grinned. "No wonder dad started dancing around the kitchen and singing when we moved! He said he used to be in a group in high school and college. Now I know who the rest are!"

"Same here I'm afraid." Zack shook his head as he saw his dad laughing at them. "And they are enjoying it!"

"Well, why don't we see what Ernie has to say about it." Billy watched as Ernie tapped the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, this is actually a welcome home party for our friends. Billy, Zack, and Trini have been away and have recently returned for good." Ernie smiled at them. "Jason has been back for now but this is also for him. Now, to start it off right, I have some old friends here to help me. They were here with me in high school and throughout college. Let's hear it for Annie's Angels."

Billy covered his face with his hands. "Here we go again Kim." He turned red as their dads walked out onto the stage.

"I know. I told him last night not to let it go too far." She closed her eyes as they began singing. "I can't believe they are doing this."

"Hey, they are great Kim!" Tommy put an arm around her and smiled. "I can see where you guys get your talent."

"Yeah well, they are doing more than singing!" Alex motioned to the stage. "Listen."

"Thanks for the applause. We use to do this a long time ago and because this evening is so important to us as it is to welcome home other students who left home and returned. We have a song that represents the five of us and we are going to ask a few special people to come and sing it with us." John Scott smiled and pointed to the rangers.

Robert Taylor smiled and stepped up to the microphone. "Zachary, Jason, William, and Alexander. Thomas, I know you know this song too. All of you come up here."

The boys looked at each other and joined the men up on the stage. Billy looked at his dad. "What song?"

Lee Kwan smiled and leaned over to whisper into Alex's ear. The other men did the same to the other boys. Billy grinned and nodded as the adults stepped behind them. "Guys ready to embarrass the heck out of the girls?"

"Absolutely." Tommy grabbed his mic as the others followed. "This is for the special women in our lives."

Zack smiled at his mom. "For Bethany and Amanda." He grinned as AJ blushed.

"For Christina and Kim." Tommy winked at his girlfriend.

Alex stepped forward and smiled. "For Joan and Cori."

Jason glanced at Billy and smiled. "For Mary and Kat."

Billy took a deep breath and stepped forward. "This is for Caroline, Mia, Jenny, Trini, and Annie."

Hank patted his shoulder and stepped back with his friends. "Let's rock!"

Trini grinned as one of Billy's favorite songs started playing. "Oh my gosh!"

"Looks like there's a new generation of Annie's Angels." Kim smiled as Tommy began singing with the others.

The irony of the song hit Trini and she gasped. "It's us! The song is us!"

"What do you mean?" Kat looked over at her for a second.

"California Girls." Trini pointed to the other female rangers. "We are from all over but where do the guys like us best? California! Their home!"

"The same with their fathers." Mia stepped up behind her daughter. "We were from all over but we came back."

Trini glanced up as the song ended and Tommy, Alex, and Zack rejoined them. "What are Jason and Billy doing now?"

"I don't know but Jason will be down in a minute. Adam, you are supposed to go up there with Billy." Tommy smiled at him. "Its really important."

Adam nodded as Jason rejoined them. "I'll be back soon I hope." He climbed up the steps to the stage as everyone watched Billy. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you." He led him towards the side of the stage and began to talk to him as Ernie stepped out on stage.

"Anyone who would like to sing or perform, come on up and sign up. Billy will be doing another number but after that, it is first come, first serve." Ernie smiled and headed for Billy. "You guys ready?"

Adam smiled. "Yeah." He followed Billy out to the mic. "We want to do a special song for us. It is in honor of our close friends and in memory of our even closer friends and siblings."

Billy smiled as the crowd murmured in confusion. "When we were ten, our lives changed dramatically. A car accident took the lives of the ones we loved the most. In memory of my mom and siblings Annie, James and Kaytee, and in honor of the two friends who were there for me. Jason and Kim, this is for you."

Adam smiled. "In memory of my twin sister Adrian and in honor of Rocky and Aisha who were always there for me." He grinned at Billy. "To close friends."

Kim's eyes teared up as she listened to her friends. "Through the years, that's us alright huh Jase?"

"Yeah." He wiped his eyes and glanced at Rocky and Aisha. "What about you two?"

"Definitely." Rocky put an arm around Aisha. "You ok Sha?"

"Yeah. I just love that song! Adrian did too." She wiped her eyes as they finished the song and jumped off the stage. Their four friends quickly engulfed them in a huge hug. "That was so sweet."

"Yeah, I felt like it was the perfect time." Billy smiled as he glanced over at his dad. He was wiping away a tear and nodding.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. While we are on the subject, anyone else care to take a whack at it?"

Kat grinned. "I have an idea. Let me talk to someone for a minute." She ran over to her parents and started talking to them excitedly.

Jason stared at her in wonder. "I wonder what she's thinking."

The Hillards stepped up to the mic and Kat smiled at the crowd. "Hey all, most of you know we are not from the US originally. This song reminds us of home."

AN: well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Any ideas you have or comments you may want to share let me know. I just hope I get more reviews than I did last chapter! And trust me, the more reviews I get, the faster I get the chapters out! So click that review button before you do anything else! PLEASE? THANKS!


	10. Time To Change

Disclaimer: The ones you never saw on the show are my own. You know who they are.

AN: Well, what can I say? It's another chapter and I am hoping that someone leaves a review. Now go enjoy!

TIME TO CHANGE 

Jason laughed as Kat and her parents began to sing. "Oh man, they do come from a land down under. That's the perfect song for her." When they finished and rejoined their friends, he put an arm around her waist. "That was awesome for a bunch of aussies."

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Hey, you better watch what you say!" She grinned at the others as more and more people took to the stage. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now we party!" Zack winked at Amanda. "Shall we?" He held a hand out to her and motioned to the dance floor. "Let's show them how to throw a good party."

"Definitely!" She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dancing crowd. The others watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

"He'd better ask her out soon or I am going to lock them in a room together." Kim grinned at Trini. "Want to help?"

"Absolutely!" Trini laughed as Billy and Tommy smiled. "I think we have someone to work on Zack as well."

Aisha saw the others nod. "I guess its unanimous then! If he doesn't ask her tonight, we lock them in a room or closet somewhere." She looked around. "What about around Valentine's Day?"

"Perfect!" Kim covered her mouth as the kids nearby looked at her. She lowered her voice back to normal and smiled. "I have an idea for that." She gathered them closer and began to explain.

Hours later, the rangers laughed as Ernie turned off the main lights. Billy had snuck up behind him and was there when Ernie turned back around. "Geez Billy! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Billy grinned as they headed back to the others. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, it's all done." He waved them out the door. "I will see you kids tomorrow."

Billy hung back as they all got into their cars and drove off. "How did they do it Ernie? They haven't sung like that in years."

"They have been practicing since you said you guys were coming home." He smiled as they headed over to his car. Trini was sitting next to it on her bike. "Let me know about your decision. Take all the time you need." He climbed into his car and drove off.

"What decision is that?" Trini put her helmet on and waited for him to get ready.

Billy put his backpack and helmet on. "Whether or not I want to take over my share of the Juice Bar." He started his bike and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you know what you are going to do about it yet?" Trini led him to her house where they parked their bikes and headed inside.

"No, not yet." He held the door open for her and smiled at her mom. "Hi Mia."

"Hello Billy." She handed him some sleeping bags as Trini picked up the pillows. "Where you two going to be?"

"In my room." Trini smiled as he raised his brows. "He's going to help me with my stuff."

"Ok, see you in the morning!" She left them alone and headed up to her room.

Billy followed Trini to her room and closed the door, tossing the bags down next to it. "So what am I helping you with?"

"I have to sort out and box up everything so they can move my new bedroom suit in." She smiled as he took a box from her. "Your dad told me I could move this one to your other spare room. That way there would be less stuff to move this summer."

"That's great." He looked around her room. "It would be really nice to have a spare room again. So, where are we going to start?"

"Why don't you start over there with my awards?" She nodded to the bookshelf she was currently looking at. "I'm going to sort through these."

"Any certain order you want these put in?" He picked up a trophy of a fencer. "How would you feel if I made another display case for your trophies? Just like mine." He grinned as her eyes widened. "I'll even put it in your room with your furniture."

Trini gave him a big hug. "I would love that." She pulled away and looked around the room. "How about we wait until tomorrow to do this?"

"I guess. But what would we do in the meantime?" He set the box down and reached for a book on the bottom shelf. "What's this?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about those!" She took it and sat down on the bed. "Grab the others and bring them over here. They are my scrapbooks."

He did as told and joined her at the head of the bed. After he leaned back next to her, she opened the one she had in her lap. "What's in them?"

"I have pictures, awards, newspaper articles, and just about anything that has to do with me and my friends." She pointed to a small notice on the first page.

"Your birth announcement." He smiled as he slowly turned the pages. "You are cute."

"I was cute." She smiled as he turned another page. "Until I really got into Halloween."

Billy looked closely at her picture. "This is at the Southtown Mall wasn't it?"

"Yeah why?" She looked over as he pointed to some figures in the background. "You Jason and Kim were the ones who joined us for the store-to-store trick or treating! Cool!"

"Well, I guess it was set in stone then." He turned her head to him and smiled. "We were definitely meant to be together."

She smiled and moved closer as he put an arm around her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Billy laughed and they continued looking through the scrapbooks. Trini told him about every picture and award he asked about.

Four hours later, the door opened and a soft voice whispered. "Trini?" Mia Kwan peeked her head in and smiled. As she walked over to the sleeping teens, her husband walked in. She took the scrapbooks off them with a smile.

"What were they looking at?" He helped her cover them with a blanket.

"Her scrapbooks. It looks like they stopped right where they first became rangers." She kissed their foreheads and followed him to the door. "They've all grown up so fast. Being a ranger has made them into such fine young adults." She turned off the light and closed the door.

"Their parents helped too." Lee smiled as they headed back to their room. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope Hank is ready for this!" She smiled as he closed their door. "It's been a while since a female has lived there."

"You are forgetting that after the accident, Caroline and Kim were always over there. Trini was too." He sighed as he turned off the light. "He has the rest of the school year to get ready if he isn't."

"That's true. Goodnight." She smiled as he murmured a response.

NEXT MORNING

Trini yawned and opened her eyes. Green eyes stared back at her. "Hey."

Billy laughed as she sat up. "Sleep well?" He placed a tray on her lap as she nodded. "Better eat up before Kim and Tommy get here. Jason and Zack are downstairs helping Lee."

"Great. Things will go better and faster with Kim and Tommy here." She smiled as she took a bite of her French toast. "This is really good!"

Billy grinned and headed towards the door. "It's a family recipe. When you get done, I'll be back up to get it while you get a shower." He winked and closed the door behind him.

Once downstairs, he found Zack holding up a trophy from the mantle. "Do you know what she will want done with these?"

"No but they are going in with mine until I get her display case built." He laughed when they all looked at him. "What?"

Lee shook his head as he returned to his wrapping. "You are going to spoil her Billy."

"No he's not." Jason smiled. "He's just doing what her parents do." He laughed as Lee grinned. "See Zack! I told you its genetic!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Zack looked up as the door opened. "Well, look who finally showed up!"

Kim walked in followed by Tommy. "Blame him. He's the one who took forever. I beat him here though once I got Mr. C's truck."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's got that thing charged up!" Tommy frowned as Billy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"He didn't do anything to it Tommy. The engine is just better then the one in your jeep." Billy laughed as he stuck his tongue out. "You are just jealous."

"Yeah well, where is Trini anyway?" Tommy looked around at the others.

"Getting a shower. I have to go get her plate." Billy smiled and headed for the stairs. "I let her sleep in a bit."

Kim smiled over at Lee. "Hey Mr. K. What's her new bedroom suit look like?"

"It's really nice. A lot like her old bedroom set but in a cherry red." He smiled. "Since it is going to be a guest room after this summer, she picked out a different color."

"That's cool." Kim looked up to see Billy coming back in the room. "Is she ready yet?"

"She's getting dressed." He laughed as Jason grinned at him. "Chill Jase. She heard me coming up the steps and poked her head out of the bathroom."

Lee laughed as Jason frowned. "Just wait Jason. After this summer you'll have plenty of chances to tease him."

Billy turned red as they all laughed. He shook his head as he pushed Kim towards the steps. "We are going to go help her with the stuff in the bedroom."

"Both of you?" Tommy looked over to see Zack shrug.

"Yeah, I know what she has and Billy knows what room he has." Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm telling y'all, his brain is actually Swiss cheese!"

"I heard that!" Tommy laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and raced Billy up the steps. "Ok, let's get busy."

4 hours later, the teens got out of their vehicles and looked over at Billy. Tommy opened the back of Hank's truck and sighed. "Ok, so where is everything going to be going?"

"Follow us." Billy pulled out part of the dresser and waited for Jason to grab the other end. He smiled as his dad held the door open. "Thanks."

"The door is closed but I wanted to keep it a surprise to Trini." He held the door open as the others carried some stuff in. "Just set the stuff down outside the room."

"Ok Mr. C." Zack followed the others up to the room and set the box of books down as Hank squeezed past them to the door.

"Trini, would you do the honors?" Hank handed her a small key. "Every room in this house has a key for the door. This is yours."

Trini took it and looked at Billy. "Thanks!" She unlocked the door and turned the handle. Once she turned the light on, she gasped. "Wow!" Yellow walls sparkled in some kind of silver glitter and blue stars covered the white trim around the top. "This is amazing!"

Kim followed her in and smiled. "Wow, you should do this for a living Mr. C.!" She ran a hand over the wall next to her. "Is that some kind of clear coating?"

"Yes it is. That way the glitter won't come off and it will stay this bright. Just like Trini." He laughed as Trini gave him a hug. "You are welcome Angel."

Billy smiled as he looked over to the far corner. A small tiger was painted as if it were lying down and watching them. "This is the way mom was going to paint it."

"Exactly." Hank smiled at Trini. "Why don't you guys bring the rest of the stuff in while I make some lunch."

"Ok." She followed the others out as he headed down to the kitchen. A couple hours later, Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Kim all left and Trini sighed. "Well, since we finished eating, I guess it's back to work?"

"Yeah. Just don't worry about that pile under the tarp." Hank motioned to the far side of the room. "That's stuff Billy needs to go through."

Billy grinned. "Yeah, the boxes can go in the closet for now. The big thing can go into the room in the basement." He pulled the tarp off and smiled at Trini. "Look in the crib."

"Wow." Trini touched the faces of the dolls. "Who made them? They look just like you, James, and Kaytee." She looked up to see him looking down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled up at her. "My mom liked to collect things and dolls were her hobby. She was real good at painting them. She had these made from pictures she drew of her visions." He fingered the doll that looked like him. "She was in the process of making one for you."

"Really?" She watched Hank uncover a small box. Inside was a doll that had her coloring and wearing yellow. The eyes and mouth were almost done. "Wow, she must have been putting the finishing touches on it. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, she just had to finish the outlines of the eyes and mouth. Then it would be done." Billy pushed the boxes into the closet. "You want it to stay the way it is?"

"Actually, I would like to finish it for her." Trini looked up at Hank. "Is that all right?"

"Of course! It was going to be for your birthday." Hank picked up the doll and placed it in the crib with the other three. "I am going to take this down to the basement. In fact, looking at them now, James and Kaytee look just like your grandparents did at that age Billy."

"I know. If anyone were to ask who the other dolls were, I was going to say it was my grandparents." He smiled as his dad laughed and headed out the door. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Yeah, maybe we can actually get it done before going to the cabin tonight. Ernie said he's meeting us there." Trini helped him move her dresser over to the far wall. "I want to keep that tiger in the open. I like how it looks like it belongs in here."

"That's what mom thought too." He smiled as she put the drawers back into the dresser. "You know that you can stay here anytime you want don't you?"

"Yeah, and it may come in handy after the prom. The girls could all stay here since your room is right down the hall." She smiled as he laughed and walked into the closet. "Where are you going?" When he didn't come back out, she called out to him. "Billy?"

"Yeah?" He poked his head around the door as he came in. "This room will definitely come in handy after the prom."

"How did you do that?" Trini turned around and headed back to the closet. "Is there a secret tunnel?"

"Yeah." He showed her the tiny latch at the back of the closet. "It blends in so well in the dark corner that you wouldn't know it otherwise. You want to know where it leads to?"

"Yeah!" She stepped inside and paused. "It's so dark!" She turned and reached out for his arm. "Are you coming?"

"Coming." Billy stepped into the tunnel and closed the secret door. "Don't you want a flashlight?" He put a small flashlight into her hand. "Shall we?"

"Not yet." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around him. "I want to thank you for everything Billy. It really does mean a lot to me that you and your dad would do this for me."

"Hey, you deserve it. We just want to make it more comfortable for you when you do move in." He smiled and kissed her quickly. "You know, this tunnel could prove to be a great asset to prom night."

"That's what I was thinking. We could set it up to scare the others when we mysteriously disappear and then reappear in the other room." She pulled his arm towards the dark tunnel. "Show me where it leads."

Billy laughed as she stumbled into his back. "Take it easy tiger or you will make us both fall." He shone the light on the floor. "It's not entirely flat in here. I haven't gotten to smooth it down yet."

"Ok." She clutched his arm tighter. "If I fall, you are going with me." She stopped as they came to a fork. "Ok, so which one goes where?"

"You pick a fork. They each lead to a room." He followed her as she continued straight ahead. "You will like this one." He aimed the light at the floor as she aimed hers in front of them.

Trini unlatched the door and opened it. Stepping out into the closet and looking out into the room, she smiled. "It's your room!" She turned back towards the closet. "I want to see where the right fork will take us."

Billy closed the door and followed her back down the tunnel. "You might like this one too. Although you may not have been in this room before."

Trini shrugged as she stopped at the fork and aimed her flashlight towards him. "What's the deal with this room then?"

Billy smiled and nudged her to the left. "You'll see when you look out of the closet. It's a room we don't really go into a lot." He opened the door and let her step out ahead of him.

"It's the nursery!" She looked around. "I love the colors in here. Your mom had great color choices too." She smiled at him. "You kept it this way all this time? Why?"

Billy shrugged. "We kind of put it off and then we sort of got too busy to repaint it or do anything with it." He ran a hand over the dresser. "This used to be mine when I was little. The crib is extra large since it was built by my grandfather. I am his first grandson so he spoiled me."

Trini ran a hand over the covered crib. "Who knows, maybe they will come in handy in the future." She smiled up at him as he blushed. "I think you should leave it this way. The colors suit us and its how your mom would have wanted it to look."

"If that's what you think, then we will leave it that way. Dad told me to ask you your opinion if you ever came in here." He pulled her back towards the closet and tunnel. "Now, we should get back to your room."

They hurried back down the tunnel as they heard Hank calling for them. "Yeah Hank?" Trini ran out of the closet and smiled at him. "I love that tunnel!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "I love it all, the tunnel and especially this room!"

Hank laughed. "I figured you would. Billy was the same way when he first discovered it." He set a tray down with cookies and milk on it. "I thought you might want something to snack on while you were in here."

"Thanks dad." Billy took a cookie and set back to work unloading boxes. Trini smiled and did the same.

Hours later, Hank came into the room again. "Dinner's ready!" He laughed as Billy stretched from his position on the floor and moaned. "That's what you get for working hard Billy."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad we will be resting tonight. But at least we got it all done!" He stood up and helped Trini up. "Let's go get some food and then we can get our stuff ready for this week."

"Yeah, Alpha gave us a list of what we should take, other than our school work." She closed the door behind them and followed him towards the steps. "Some of us will be questing for more than one day and I have a feeling it will be us."

"I guess you will find out tomorrow morning huh?" Hank set a plate of food in front of each of them. "Trini, no need to ask because this is not a secret family recipe. Your mom has it at home."

"Thanks!" She smiled as she dug in. "Another excellent meal! I'll have to get used to it."

"Billy knows all of them and can teach you." He winked at her. "Just in case he has to stay late at work someday."

Billy laughed. "If I stay late, she will too!" He turned to his dad. "So what are you going to do this week while we are gone?"

"I am going to help Larry with the Juice Bar when I leave work." He smiled over at them as he watched them eat. "I have a question for you Billy."

"What's that?" He paused and looked at his dad. He was holding a business card. "Who's that from?"

"The guy at the boat rentals at the lake. He is selling his place. Apparently he can't afford to keep both this one and his Stone Canyon one running. If he's willing, I want to hire him as General Manager of this one." He saw Billy stare at him. "I thought you might want to keep renting that boat on New Year's."

"That would be awesome!" Billy took the card form him. "So you are buying it?"

"No, I thought you might want to. It would be under your name and have nothing to do with me, other than the last name." He laughed as Billy jumped up and hugged him. "I will call him tomorrow morning then."

"THANK YOU!" Billy smiled over at Trini as he sat back down. "I'll have my own company!" He laughed as she rolled her eyes at his dad. "Well, kind of."

Hank shook his head. "You seem to be forgetting that you will be teaching at the Academy and own the Wolf Pup Program. You also co-own the Juice Bar."

"Ok, I get the point. I own quite a few things." Billy smiled. "But this is something nobody in our family has owned before! And it has a great deal of memory added to it."

Trini smiled as she finished her supper. "Well, I think it will be great Billy. Hank, will you make sure to tell him to pull that boat from the water? I have an idea for it when we get back."

"Will do Trini." He smiled and took their plates. "Now go relax while I do the dishes. Father's orders!" He laughed as they both stood up and saluted him. "Get going!"

Trini followed Billy into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him. "Now what?"

"I have no idea." He looked over at the movies and smiled. "Well, since you will be living here, want to see where those secret movies are?"

"Sure!" She watched him reach into a drawer and retrieve the key. "Nice hiding place."

"Hey, it works." He headed over to the videos and removed the middle section of the top shelf. "You can't tell the others."

"I won't." She walked up as he unlocked the secret door and pulled it open. A bunch of videos stared back at her. "Wow, that's a lot more than I thought you would have in there."

"Mom loved watching movies." He let her browse through them. "You want to watch any of them?"

"Yeah, but which ones?" She glanced through them again and finally chose a few she wanted to watch. "Should I lock it back up?"

"We can leave it unlocked for now." He got the TV ready and turned the lights down a little.

They put the movies in and settled in for a relaxing night of movies, knowing that they would be embarking on a daunting trip the next morning.

AN: Well, don't forget to review! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
